Win Or Die - 175th Hunger Games
by Psychopathic Kitten
Summary: You win, or you die. That is how to play the Hunger Games. You can prepare to die, but there is no cause for which you are prepared to kill. Welcome to the 175th Hunger Games tributes.
1. Prologue: Quarter Quell Announcement

**Disclaimer: **(This is the disclaimer song O made! No stealing!) Sing, O Muse, or speak, or dance, and so your audience entrance: For voice, or step, or gilded phrase -each art shall mortal minds amaze. But Muse, ensure whatever work is safe from a harmful law and clerk, the legal hounds who howl at we who honor creativity. Who honors more an artist's skill? The fan who will the soul distill from artistry, and so conceive new tales from what that art achieved? Or one who simply reads a book and even if their heart is hooked, tells none, nor lets their minds be swept to lands where untouched tales are kept? But yet let needful words be said, which still I treat with grief and dread: I own the narration within, but not the world it happens in. It isn't hard to separate her words from those I emulate. What's mine is mine, what's not is not, I lay no claim to other plots. So guard, Calliope, and Sing! The humble words which I might bring would in your speech flourish and thrive, in ways I could scarcely contrive. And reader, if you would allow just one more moment, here and now to introduce her nascent glory — Sit back, relax, enjoy the story!

* * *

_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone_  
_Suzanne the plans they made put an end to you_  
_I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song _  
_I just can't remember who to send it to_

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain_  
_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end_  
_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_  
_But I always thought that I'd see you again_

**_~ James Taylor _**_Fire And Rain_

* * *

**Capitol: City Circle: Quarter Quell Announcement**

**President Azula Rain, age 34**

* * *

In front of a large audience of 100,000 Capitolians, an ocean of brightly colored people watched, as President Rain walked up to her podium, waving she hand, air thin, to the crowd. A diminutive, air thin woman. The same black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin as her father; the late President Hails.

"Greetings!" she boomed, and with that the audience cheered. In the Districts, people were sitting in their houses, some hiding videogram holding their children waiting for whatever method of torturing that the Capitol had. Somewhere standing in the town square, holding their precious family members hand.

It was that time again: the Hunger Games Quarter Quell. Everyone in the Capitol looked forward to it, while the lower Capitolians were worried for the Districts. The Districts, were as worried as they always were this time of year. Mothers holding their babies, brothers holding their sisters hands, twins thinking of ways to do a switcheroo if they get reaped, fathers hands on their oldest shoulders.

The first Quarter Quell games was to live in the world of fears, It was meant to show the Capitol was in control. The winner was a fourteen year old girl, Lacey Weft, from District Eight. Her fear was fear itself; she was trapped in a room where she heard screams or saw dead bodies laying either on its side to stare at her. She lived until the 59th Games where she had a heart attack due to a child scaring her.

In the second Quarter Quell, four tributes were chosen from each district instead of the usual two to remind the rebels that for each Capitol citizen killed, two rebels died. This put twice as many people in the arena and made it twice as brutal. Haymitch Abernathy from District 12 won in the second Quarter Quell after using the arena's force field as a weapon. He lasted till the 83rd Games. He died from 'falling' down a flight of stairs, after he consumed ten bottles of liquor, and smashed it into his face ultimately killing him.

Quarter Quell number three, was possibly the bloodiest, each district had to send in the original two tributes; one boy and one girl, but they had to be from the insane asylums. Another twist was that two could win. District's 2 very own Cato Silver, 18, and District 12's Katniss Everdeen, 16, both won. Katniss won by using her bow and arrow to shoot tributes and cut a tracker jackers nest down, an example would be Rue Spud, 12, from District 11. Cato won by using his impressive strength to kill many tributes including Thresh Holland, 16, from District 11. They went on to become the star-crossed lovers. There was also speculations that Everdeen wasn't crazy, but no one could find evidence of it. Some guess it was because her partner, Peeta Mellark, 16, was killed by Silver, from stabbing him into the leg. Everdeen was killed in a mining accident that left her fiancé, Gale Hawthorne, 19, and her younger sibling, Primrose, 12, to live without her. Cato Silver, died due to a hot-headed academy student at age 43.

Quarter Quell number four, forty-eight were forced to bring their older/younger sibling into the games. Another twist was that they killed the remaining siblings if they failed to win. The remaining family was Sora Tyke age 14 and her sister Tracey, 19, from District 6. The two one by using their extensive use of their knowledge of sexual attraction. Having the most kills, 15, from Tracey and an impressive, 9, by Sora the two quickly cleaned the arena in a total of eight days. Tracey died ten days later from an unknown disease.

Last Quarter Quell, scared even some of the bravest people. On the first day 40% percent of them died before dawn. 10% died the next day from a four-headed duck. Third day 5% percent died from a mystic mist. On the last day, Barric Ceres of District 9 won by, surviving in the maze. Barric Ceres, killed a total of four tributes earning: speed, strength, stealth, and night vision. Sadly, Miss Barric, had died on her victory tour by an unknown train hitting hers. She'd had only gotten past District 7, when it hit.

It didn't take long to find out this years Quarter Quell's topic. President Rain signaled behind her, and a sweet looking young girl stepped up carrying a wooden box. The President smiled down at the girl in a way that made the Capitol citizens cheer silently in their heads and took a sheet of folded paper out of the box. She cleared her throat before reading the small paper aloud— acting as if she hadn't already known of the twist. Of course she had made it, this was her Quater Quell, and she got to make the sixth Quell twist.

"On the sixth Quarter Quell and anniversary, that this shall be the year, to show the districts the Hunger Games always live on, stopped or not, I decree that this year, each district will have to select two of their own to compete in the games! Good luck, and may the odds be EVER in your favor."

She smiled brightly, putting down the card, and walked off stage. Immediately, a buzz begins among the audience as they begin speculating nervously about what would happen.

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

**_~Taylor Swift _**_Safe and Sound_

* * *

**Writer: **Hello! I was pretty motivated by a lot of you so I wanted to put this chapter out as soon as possible! Thank you to everyone who may review and I'd appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you thought of the chapter. :) To see if you guys can still send in tributes go to my page and read the form.

There will be five arenas. One for 1-4, one for 5-7, one for 8-10, and one for 11-12. Finally, when it is the final four, there will be a special arena for them. ;) This will be fun~!

* * *

**Rules :) **

**1.** Fill out the form exactly as I say so.  
**2.** You can only have up to five characters unless we need filler characters(characters that die in the Bloodbath)  
**3. **No whining/begging me to keep your character alive.  
**4. **If you ask me who I will make win then your character will definitely not survive.  
**5. **Password to see if you've read these rules is "Typewriters".  
**6. **Ask for a District.  
**7.** I can reject characters

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**D1**  
**1: **Nicoli Jasco, 17, **Coffee Lazel Mockingjays O.O**  
**2:** Seraphina Gold, 17,** finnickodair69**

**D2**  
**1:** _Clos Silver, 17, Bloodbath, Causes Unknown, Died in Arena 1, Placed Unknown_  
**2:** _Alexis Ryker, 18, Pre-Bloodbath, Thrown Off Moving Train - Clos Silvers, Died Between District 1 and Capitol, Placed 24th_**  
**

**D3**  
**1:** _Calvex "Vex" Chopperhead, 13, Bloodbath, Causes Unknown, Died In Arena 1, Placed Unknown_  
**2: **Brooke Nile, 13, **Guest**

**D4**  
**1: **Callaghan Chrysler, 16, **jshrn **  
**2: **Marcela Houston, 15, ******jshrn**

**D5**  
**1: **Henry Whitman, 18,** Violagirl23**  
**2: **Catarina "Cat" Hillman, 15, **Violagirl23**

**D6**  
**1:** Titus Andronicus, 16,** Suzanne Collins**  
**2: **Skylar Andronicus, 12,** FriendWhoDoesn'tOwnAccount**

**D7**  
**1:** _Axel Reeds, 17, Bloodbath, Causes Unknown, Died In Arena 2, Placed Unknown_  
**2:** _Vine Caro, 15, Bloodbath, Causes Unknown, Died In Arena 2, Placed Unknown_

**D8**  
**1: **Aden Hanran, 18,** Me**  
**2: **Colleen Hanran, 17, **Me**

**D9**  
**1: **Rye Kuna, 14, **Guest**  
**2:** _Zea Grain, 12, Bloodbath, Causes Unknown, Died in Arena 3, Placed Unknown__**  
**_

**D10**  
**1: **Tanner Mustang, 15, **Guest**  
**2: **Kaila Mae Lovell, 16, **Hoprocker**

**D11**  
**1: **_Ezra Holland, 17, Bloodbath, Causes Unknown, Died In Arena 4, Placed Unknown_  
**2: **_Cadence Lena Coleman, 17, Bloodbath, Causes Unknown, Died In Arena 4, Placed Unknown  
_

**D12**  
**1: **Leone Jay Bomber, 18, **Hoprocker**  
**2: **_Nelly Flare, 17, Bloodbath, Causes Unknown, Died In Arena 4, Placed Unknown_


	2. Running From The Mutts

**Disclaimer: **(This is the disclaimer song O made! No stealing!) Sing, O Muse, or speak, or dance, and so your audience entrance: For voice, or step, or gilded phrase -each art shall mortal minds amaze. But Muse, ensure whatever work is safe from a harmful law and clerk, the legal hounds who howl at we who honor creativity. Who honors more an artist's skill? The fan who will the soul distill from artistry, and so conceive new tales from what that art achieved? Or one who simply reads a book and even if their heart is hooked, tells none, nor lets their minds be swept to lands where untouched tales are kept? But yet let needful words be said, which still I treat with grief and dread: I own the narration within, but not the world it happens in. It isn't hard to separate her words from those I emulate. What's mine is mine, what's not is not, I lay no claim to other plots. So guard, Calliope, and Sing! The humble words which I might bring would in your speech flourish and thrive, in ways I could scarcely contrive. And reader, if you would allow just one more moment, here and now to introduce her nascent glory — Sit back, relax, enjoy the story!

* * *

_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone_  
_Suzanne the plans they made put an end to you_  
_I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song _  
_I just can't remember who to send it to_

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain_  
_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end_  
_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_  
_But I always thought that I'd see you again_

**_~ James Taylor _**_Fire And Rain_

* * *

In front of a large audience of 100,000 Capitolians, an ocean of brightly colored people watched, as President Rain walked up to her podium, waving she hand, air thin, to the crowd. A diminutive, air thin woman. The same black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin as her father; the late President Hails.

"Greetings!" she boomed, and with that the audience cheered. In the Districts, people were sitting in their houses, some hiding videograms- holding their children- waiting for whatever method of torturing that the Capitol had. Somewhere standing in the town square, holding their precious family members hand.

It was that time again: the Hunger Games Quarter Quell. Everyone in the Capitol looked forward to it, while the lower Capitolians were worried for the Districts. The Districts, were as worried as they always were this time of year. Mothers holding their babies, brothers holding their sisters hands, twins thinking of ways to do a switcharoo if they get reaped, fathers hands on their oldest shoulders.

The first Quarter Quell games was to live in the world of fears, It was meant to show the Capitol was in control. The winner was a fourteen year old girl, Lacey Weft, from District Eight. Her fear was fear itself; she was trapped in a room where she heard screams or saw dead bodies laying either on its side to stare at her. She lived until the 59th Games where she had a heart attack due to a child scaring her.

In the second Quarter Quell, four tributes were chosen from each district instead of the usual two to remind the rebels that for each Capitol citizen killed, two rebels died. This put twice as many people in the arena and made it twice as brutal. Haymitch Abernathy from District 12 won in the second Quarter Quell after using the arena's force field as a weapon. He lasted till the 83rd Games. He died from 'falling' down a flight of stairs, after he consumed ten bottles of liquor, and smashed it into his face ultimately killing him.

Quarter Quell number three, was possibly the bloodiest, each district had to send in the original two tributes; one boy and one girl, but they had to be from the insane asylums. Another twist was that two could win. District's 2 very own Cato Silver, 18, and District 12's Katniss Everdeen, 16, both won. Katniss won by using her bow and arrow to shoot tributes and cut a tracker jackers nest down, an example would be Rue Spud, 12, from District 11. Cato won by using his impressive strength to kill many tributes including Thresh Holland, 16, from District 11. They went on to become the star-crossed lovers. There was also speculations that Everdeen wasn't crazy, but no one could find evidence of it. Some guess it was because her partner, Peeta Mellark, 16, was killed by Silver, from stabbing him into the leg. Everdeen was killed in a mining accident that left her fiancé, Gale Hawthorne, 19, and her younger sibling, Primrose, 12, to live without her. Cato Silver, died due to a hot-headed academy student at age 43.

Quarter Quell number four, forty-eight were forced to bring their older/younger sibling into the games. Another twist was that they killed the remaining siblings if they failed to win. The remaining family was Sora Tyke age 14 and her sister Tracey, 19, from District 6. The two one by using their extensive use of their knowledge of sexual attraction. Having the most kills, 15, from Tracey and an impressive, 9, by Sora the two quickly cleaned the arena in a total of eight days. Tracey died ten days later from an unknown disease.

Last Quarter Quell, scared even some of the bravest people. On the first day 40% percent of them died before dawn. 10% died the next day from a four-headed duck. Third day 5% percent died from a mystic mist. On the last day, Barric Ceres of district 9 both won by, surviving in the maze. Barric Ceres, killed a total of four tributes earning: speed, strength, stealth, and night vision. Sadly, Miss Barric, had died on her victory tour by an unknown train hitting hers. She'd had only gotten past District 7, when it hit.

It didn't take long to find out this years Quarter Quell's topic. President Rain signaled behind her, and a sweet looking young girl stepped up carrying a wooden box. The President smiled down at the girl in a way that made the Capitol citizens cheer silently in their heads and took a sheet of folded paper out of the box. She cleared her throat before reading the small paper aloud— acting as if she hadn't already known of the twist. Of course she had made it, this was her first year, and she got to make the sixth Quell twist.

"On the sixth Quarter Quell and anniversary, that this shall be the year, to show the districts the Hunger Games always live on, stopped or not, I decree that this year, each district will have to select two of their own to compete in the games! Good luck, and may the odds be EVER in your favor."

She smiled brightly, putting down the card, and walked off stage. Immediately, a buzz begins among the audience as they begin speculating nervously about what would happen.

* * *

_I would hold you in my arms_  
_I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To hear your voice again_  
_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

~_**Christina Aguilera**_ _Hurt_

* * *

**Writer: **Hello! I was pretty motivated by a lot of you so I wanted to put this chapter out as soon as possible! Thank you to everyone who may review and I'd appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you thought of the chapter. :) To see if you guys can still send in tributes go to my page and read the form.

The arena will be a separated kingdom. North for District 1-4. West for 5-7. South for 8-10. East for 11 and 12. North will be a wetland. West will be an open city. South large fields. East will be a jungle.

* * *

**Rules**

**1.** Fill out the form exactly as I say so.  
**2.** You can only have up to five characters unless we need filler characters(characters that die in the Bloodbath)  
**3. **No whining/begging me to keep your character alive.  
**4. **If you ask me who I will make win then your character will definitely not survive.  
**5. **Password to see if you've read these rules is "Typewriters".  
**6. **Ask for a District.  
**7.** I can reject characters

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**D1**  
**1: **Nicoli Jasco, 17, **Coffee Lazel Mockingjays O.O**  
**2:** Seraphina Gold, 17,** finnickodair69**

**D2**  
**1: Bloodbath**  
**2: **Robin Roe, 14, **katsparkle13**

**D3**  
**1: Bloodbath**  
**2: **Brooke Nile, 13, **Guest**

**D4**  
**1: **Callaghan Chrysler, 16, **jshrn **  
**2: **Marcela Houston, 15, ******jshrn**

**D5**  
**1: **Henry Whitman, 18,** Violagirl23**  
**2: **Catarina "Cat" Hillman, 15, **Violagirl23**

**D6**  
**1:** Titus Andronicus, 16,** Suzanne Collins**  
**2: **Skylar Andronicus, 12,** FriendWhoDoesn'tOwnAccount**

**D7**  
**1: Bloodbath**  
**2: Bloodbath**

**D8**  
**1: **Aden Hanran, 18,** Me**  
**2: **Colleen Hanran, 17, **Me**

**D9**  
**1: **Rye Kuna, 14, **Guest**  
**2: **Zea Grain, 12, **Bloodbath**

**D10**  
**1: **Tanner Mustang, 15, **Guest**  
**2: **Kaila Mae Lovell, 16, **Hoprocker**

**D11**  
**1: The Freak Of Nature Has Reserved This.**  
**2: Bloodbath**

**D12**  
**1: **Leone Jay Bomber, 18, **Hoprocker**  
**2: Bloodbath**


	3. District 6: Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: **(This is the disclaimer song O made! No stealing!) Sing, O Muse, or speak, or dance, and so your audience entrance: For voice, or step, or the gilded phrase the -each art shall mortal minds amaze. But Muse, ensure whatever work is safe from the harmful law and clerk, the legal hounds who howl at we who honor creativity. Who honors more an artist's skill? The fan who will the soul distill from artistry, and so conceive new tales from what that art achieved? Or one who simply reads a book and even if their heart is hooked, tells none, nor lets their minds be swept to lands where untouched tales are kept? But yet let needful words be said, which still I treat with grief and dread: I own the narration within, but not the world it happens in. It isn't hard to separate her words from those I emulate. What's mine is mine, what's not is not, I lay no claim to other plots. So guard, Calliope, and Sing! The humble words which I might bring would in your speech flourish and thrive, in ways I could scarcely contrive. And reader, if you would allow just one more moment, here and now to introduce her nascent glory — Sit back, relax, enjoy the story!

* * *

_Well we all have a face_  
_That we hide away forever_  
_And we take them out and_  
_Show ourselves_  
_When everyone has gone_  
_Some are satin some are steel_  
_Some are silk and some are leather_  
_They're the faces of the stranger_  
_But we love to try them on_

**_~Billy Joe _**_Stranger_

* * *

**District 6 Home Life**

**Skylar Andronicus and Titus Andronicus, ages 12 and 15**

* * *

Blind, sightless, Skylar has lost one of her five senses and she will never be able to see again. It's not even her fault, actually she don't know whose fault it is. Skylar pretty sure, she was born with it. Though her brothers said, that Skylar had sight when the girl was four, but slowly lost it. Her father blames her mother for not taking care of me better, she blames the Capitol, she don't know this answer either. There's a lot of things she doesn't know. Why it rains, what her younger siblings look like, how a simple caterpillar can bloom into a magnificent butterfly. Sora, the youngest brother, likes to point out every color of everything. How yellow the sun is, how green the grass is, how brown his hair is. Skylar remembers what most colors are, like pink is a bright red, orange is a dark yellow, white is the lighter shade of black, things like that. She been told that her hair is a light mud puddle, her eyes are stones, and that her skin is a marshmallow. (That's light brown hair, gray eyes, and the pallor skin if you're wondering.)

"Skye? You up yet?" Skylar heard her older brother, Titus, ask. He didn't enter her room, Skylar was sure. No one was allowed to enter her room, without alerting her. It was a rule that Mom and Dad, said that they had to follow.

"Yes, can you help me get ready though?" Skylar asked, pulling herself up. He came into her room, grabbing her hand, before chuckling to himself. "What are you laughing at Titus?"

His chuckle stopped, only before he patted her head. "Did you by any chance have anyone helps you get dressed last night?"

Smiling brightly Skylar answered, "Nope! I did it all by herself! Did I do good?"

"Close.." He laughed. "But you're wearing your shirt backwards, and your Pj pants are Cooper's.."

She felt her face warm up, as Skylar laughed nervously. "Oops.."

He sighed, patting her head again. "Its alright, Skye. Just make sure someone helps you next time, 'kay?"

Help. Skylar never liked the word. Help. Skylar heard it at least eight nine times a day. "Oh Skye, let me help you with pouring your water." "Let me help you, Skye!" "Skye, let me help you guide you to your shoe!" Does being blind make you automatically stupid? Before, Skylar had gotten this, blessing, as mom calls it, she was always helped with the little things. To be fair Skylar was four.

"What dress do you want?" He asked, going over to her open closet that held her dresses.

"Can't I wear a t-shirt?" Skylar asked, confused. Why did she need a dress? She rarely ever wore a dress, the last time was when dad got a big promotion, and we needed to go to a fancy dinner at the mayor's house.

"No, it's a special day and you need to wear something more formal." He answered. Titus' voice was nervous, then again it was usually nervous. He's usually nervous that Skylar cut herself with a piece of paper or even stab herself with a pencil.

"Alright then, may I have the blue one?" Skylar asked, reaching out for the dress. Honestly she don't know what the color is, but she's guessing it's blue. Blue is one of her favorite colors, not only does it mean sky, which means what her name means, it's the color that Skylar last saw. She could remember few things, like what Titus looks like, chopped dark brown hair, emerald eyes, and fair skin, what her mother's eyes where like, calm and caring, how black the trains were, an onyx black, how colorful the Capitol was, she rode the train with her father once and saw them, and the last thing she saw before Skylar lost her sight; the calm light sky blue. She think, that was it. Most of her memory had faded away, after losing her sight.

"Here." Titus said, placing the dress in her hands.

"Thank you. Now can you get out please?" Skylar bluntly said. He grunted a noise before leaving, while Skylar got dress. She quickly get dressed, or at least as quickly as a blind person can get dressed. When she's finished, Titus brushes her hair.

He carefully untangled the knots, and when he gets done brushing at she says, "Skylar I think that you should wear it down." As much as Skylar like her hair braided, she knew that leaving her hair down will make Titus happy and that's the least she can do for him after all that he has done for her not only this morning, but throughout the entire ten years. Skylar nod her head and smiles.

* * *

**District 6 Reaping**

**Skylar Andronicus and Titus Andronicus, ages 12 and 15**

* * *

As they wait downstairs for their siblings to get ready, Skylar couldn't help but wonder what they look like. Did her oldest brother Cooper still have his natural good looks? Did Titus, have his brown hair? Or her parents. Did father have his scruffy face or did he now have a clean-cut? Did mother have her emerald eyes, or did she loose them and replace them with dull green eyes like father said she did. They were small question, ones that she will never know the answer.

"Copper!" They hear her little brother, Sora yelled. He came running down the stairs, making his steps louder and heavier than normal. Sora began to yell a few words to Copper who sat there, simply saying, ''hm?'' and ''really?''. Titus walks over to his younger brother, and embraces him, telling him to be quiet. He crossed his arms, turning his face into an annoyed pout.

"Kids what's going up, down there?" Their Father yelled. Funny thing about Titus' parent is that you can hit his father over the head with a chair, and he won't wake up, but with his mother, all you have to do to is cough somewhere in space and she'll hear you.

"Nothing father! Go back to bed, didn't the doctor say for you not to get out of bed?" Titus yelled back. "Guys hungry?" He began to click and clash dishes together. Everyone accepted, sitting at the table.

They all ate quickly, not really saying a word. The atmosphere made the young girl worried. It was rare that they ever wore they suits and dresses, much less eat in total silence, and that Titus made food for everyone. Skylar couldn't place what was going on, but she knew; Something bad was going to happen.

After eating, everyone cleaned up their messes. When they finished, Cooper took eight-year-old Sora upstairs to say goodbye to Mom and Dad. Once the two came back, Titus grabbed his younger sister's hand and led her outside.

The chilly air instantly hits Titus, sending goose bumps that run down his bare skin. Annoyance of not wearing more layers bugs me as he begin to shiver from the cold. Ignoring his annoyance, Titus and Skyler walk to the square which seemed much livelier then what it usually is. Titus, gripped her hand tighter as he guided them to a table. Before she could ask Titus, what was going on she heard, "Give me your arm," and Titus saying, "You say that to all the guys, don't you girl?" After giving their blood and saying their names, Titus walked his baby sister over to her section making her promise to stay their until he or Cooper came.

"Let's get this over with?" Slate stated into the microphone, "Personally, this may very well be the best District in Panem. I'm highly honored to have been chosen as an Escort once again this year."

No one clapped at this part, though as he analyzed the crowd, the grimace on his face grew larger. It was probably a shock that anyone in District 6 had any hope in winning. Since the 146th Games no one here won. Every year after that, morphing went up, and the population plus the depression went up. It was rare, to find a happy person other than the rich one and the optimistic.

"And now, for the Reaping ceremony itself. To choose which child will be ripped away from their home, a fate that I wish upon none of you." Slate stated sadly. "And now for the girls…," He called out, opening an envelope gingerly, yet quickly, "Skylar Andronicus!"

"Did someone call my name?" A high-pitched voice asked. He's sure that was Skylar. When the Peacekeepers went to grab her, two other teens nearly mauled them. A girl with light brown hair, tiny and chopped, was dragged. Confusion and desperation were on her face. He of course didn't know her, but can't he feel sad for her. Some of the women cried at the sight of her, and Slate saw men, the mayor included, with tears in their eyes.

Whispering a word of encouragement in Skylar's ear, Slate briefly embraced her before reading out the other slip; sealing the fate of another person, "And for the boys, we'll have- "I volunteer!" Slate was interrupted, as a large brown-haired boy ran to the stage, tears developing in his eyes. When the boy reached the stage he grabbed Skye's hand. "And what is your name?"

"Titus. Skylar's brother." Titus answered, looking at the younger girl.

He toke their hands and join them together. "The People of District 6. I give you your tributes." Nobody cheers. Nobody does anything.

And frankly Slate didn't blame them.

* * *

**District 6 Goodbye**

**Skylar ****Andronicus, age 12**

* * *

"Titus?" Skylar called, touching the walls, looking for a doorknob. A loud click was heard, as her brother Cooper came in the room. "C-cooper?"

"It's ok, Skye." Cooper whispered, walking over to his little sister and engulfing her into a hug. "You'll be ok."

Skye titled her head, nervous of what he was saying. "C-cooper? W-what are you talking about? Where's Sora? I want Sora."

"Time's out." A Peacekeeper said, grabbing Cooper. But not before Skye could grab onto him, not letting her grip slip as another Peacekeeper came in. "Let go."

"No! Cooper! Make them go away!" Skye cried, hiding her face in his shirt. Cooper wrapped his arms around her, trying to shush her sobs.

"Your time is up." A gruff voice said, grabbing Skye and pulling her out of the room along with Cooper, while Skye screamed and kicked for Cooper.

* * *

**District 6 Goodbye**

**Titus Andronicus, age 15**

* * *

"Well Ty, Mom would be proud." Titus said to himself.

He sat down, running a hand through his dirty brown hair. Chuckling to himself, Titus felt a tear go down his face. Was he crying? Why? He was only going into the games to save his sister, did it really matter if he himself died, protecting her? Of course his parents would be upset at the lose of their child, and if Skye won she would miss her older brother. Of course, there was the big possibility that Skye would die way before Titus, but he could at-least make sure his sister stays innocent.

Even if that meant he would go insane.

Or even more so.

* * *

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face _  
_I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong _  
_I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold _  
_and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find _  
_deep inside me _  
_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**_~The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _**_Your Guardian Angel Lyrics _

* * *

**Writer:** I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update! I've been insanely busy, and I've not really had much time to write anything other than my dissertation, reviews, and essays. Anyway, here's a long chapter to keep you entertained until my next update and I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thanks!

Also, I had a dream last night that I was Marvel's little sister, and then he volunteered. So like when he killed Rue, I yelled for him to dodge the arrow. Then he died, and while everyone was upset that they had just lost their last chance for D1 to win the games, I was screaming for my older brother! What the fuck Katniss!? How could you!? But seriously, Why didn't Marvel just kill her when she was in the net? Rue is a non-threat while stuck in the net, so there's no rush to finish her off. Yes, she is screaming and attracting attention, but you take care of any incoming tributes before you shut her up. He had to have heard Katniss screaming and approaching. Katniss is clearly the bigger threat, since she a) killed two careers already, b) got a good training score, and c) isn't stuck in a net. Even if Marvel couldn't recognize who was screaming, you'd think he'd be concerned about the possibly armed person running toward him over the helpless girl stuck in a net. Dumb brother. Sigh oh well. -_-

So how do you guys like Skye and Titus? Yes, Titus is the cannibal guy. No, he's not a cannibal now, later! But for a TOTAL different reason then what you guys think is the reason! :)

Anyways~, change your teeth, brush your underwear, comb your bears. My advice really sucks... Doesn't it?


	4. District 9: Without The Bittersweetness

**Disclaimer: **It was such a total fluke when playing M.A.S.H. with my friends that I ended up marrying Thresh and my job was a serial killer. We didn't plan it like that, so it was pretty weird. We also didn't plan that me and Thresh had 45 kids, lived an apartment, drove a blood-red pick-up truck, and got an elephant as a pet. I feel sorry for our neighbors…

* * *

_Now even if it's perfect, I can't get carried away_  
_And motivate my tongue in twisted ways_  
_It felt like a good night, for dancing and the moonlight_  
_In empty streets, well, everybody's got a reason why_  
_If we could only just get it right_

**_~Mayday Parade _**_Without The Bitter The Sweet Isn't As Sweet_

* * *

**District 9 Home Life**

**Rye Kuna, age14**

* * *

"Your so pathetic, Bread-boy!" Crust taunted, holding the collar of Rye's shirt, with his over-sized fist. Crust pulled him up to his height, Rye was a rough 5'6, while Crust was a good 6'1, 6'2, Rye's feet were a good four inches of the ground. He laughed, as he threw him on the ground. "Come back, when you're not so pathetic!"

"Jerk.." he spat, wiping the blood from Rye's mouth. He either ignored him or hear him, either way he was gone before the guy could turn around. After several minutes of running aimlessly around, he ended up back to where he had originally started. After a few seconds of debating whether to return to his house or to his younger sister's grave.

Sighing, Rye walked quickly to his house, being careful not to let Crust nor Hallah see him. He quietly, went into the kitchen looking at the bread that layed on the table. Picking them up quickly and quietly, he slipped them into a basket. It was average basket, brown with a red ribbon on the side.

"Rye, what are you doing sweety?" a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see his 'mother.' She had a pale complexion, and short wavy auburn hair. Her forest green eyes, wondered to his light black eyes, and his cut lip the courtesy of his _awesome _older brother.

"What happened to your eye and lip, Rye?" She asked, grabbing his chin. He scowled, Rye had always hated physical contact, to the point of a few times he admits he screamed.

"Rye's poor baby." She said, taking a random washcloth from nowhere, as she leaned forward slightly to wipe it across Rye's face to get the blood spots off.

"Get off please." he mumbled, Rye's answer coming out muffled from behind the cloth.

"Such a messy troublesome boy." 'Mother' joked, taking the cloth away. She kissed Rye's forehead, parting Rye's messy long black hair.

"Aw, did mommy's little boy get a boo-boo?" Crust teased, coming from the door frame. His dull blonde hair layed over his hazel eyes, smirking as he flipped his hair. Rye grumbled a few words, before clutching the basket.

Mother glared at them both, stepping in front of them. "Rye be nice." She advised, turning her attention to Crust. "Don't be mean to your brother. Now go upstairs, and get ready for the reaping." He rolled his eye, mouthing, 'yes ma'am,' and 'mama's boy.'

* * *

**District 9 Home Life**

**Zea Grain, age 12**

* * *

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." Zea said, running out of her bed and into the bathroom. Barric must of heard it, because the next thing she knew, he was holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"It's alright Zea." He cooed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Barric.." She groaned, "I don't feel well."

Barric sighed, "I know Zea.. I'll see if I can pay for a healer to help you later. Alright?"

"No. Bark, they don't like me!" She whined, lifting her head and turning around to face her older brother.

"I know, but it's the eighth time this month that you've been sick." He said, picking her up slowly, walking her over to her bed. Barric gently put the twelve-year-old on the bed, pushing the blanket up until it reached her nose. "Want me too get you another blanket?"

"No thank you.." Zea whispered, slowly going under her blanket. Barric smiled, before moving the blanket off her head. He kissed her forehead muttering, "I'll wake you up, when we have to leave."

* * *

**District 9 Home Life**

**Rye Kuna, age 14**

* * *

The cemetery is quiet at this time. The only sound is the wind whistling through the leaves. Sunlight filters through them, and the beams seem to crown Rye's sister's grave. The ground before him is cold, but when he bends at her tombstone, it's warm.

It's the perfect temperature of her skin.

Every time he's here, it seems like she's with him. Rye feels her hand slip through his and her laugh pepper the air. But when he leaves, that feeling disappears.

"Good morning Pepper. I brought you some bread.." he said, placing the basket next to her grave. He just sat there for a good twenty minutes, before he told her that he had to go to the reaping, and that he'd be back later. When he got back, Crust, Hallah, and 'mother' were in the living room.

"Rye, dear please go get ready." Mother said. He nodded, walking to the bathroom into the shower and wash off the run's sweat. When he's eventually clean, Rye walks to his room and get dressed in his Reaping clothes, before running a comb through his long black hair. His hair get's caught in several knots before, he finally gets it, to be perfect. Unlike other boys who, hate long hair he couldn't think of cutting it to a short length. Combing it, for the last time he tied his hair into a pigtail, before going back to the living room.

"What took you so long Bread-Boy?" Hallah asked. "Seriously you, still look at ugly as before."

Before his could send a glare or tell her off, mother stepped in. "Hallah! Today is not the day!" She grabbed her wrist, Crust's shoulder, and pushed him a bit. "Let's go sweety."

* * *

**District 9 Home Life**

**Zea Grain, age 14**

* * *

"Zea! Time to get up!" She heard, Barric yell. Slowly getting out of her bed, she wrapped her threadbare blanket around her. Moving in a snail-like pace, to her dresser. Grabbing a small light pink dress. Slipping it on, she walked downstairs, dropping the blanket.

Barric was sitting at the table, placing a bowl of bread on the table. He smiled, tossing a piece of bread her way. She caught it, taking a small bite, Zea sat at the table. "Hi..."

He smiled, slightly. "Still sick?" She nodded. "Sorry. But I promise, after we go to the reaping... we can have some fun."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Barric said, running a finger through her straw-like hair. Zea smiled, her pallor skin glowing.

"It's a promise then! But if you break this you'll be in big trouble!" Raising his eyebrow, he smiled asking her what would happen. She took a second to think. "If you break it... You have too... Turn into a giant gingerbread man! And um.. Wear pink frosting!" He laughed, grabbing her hand and walking her out of the door.

"Fine, but if you break it.. You have to turn into a giant piece of bread, and wear butter all over you." It was her turn to laugh, as she began to walk quickly, pushing her twenty-four year old brother up.

"Deal!"

* * *

**District 9 Reaping**

**Rye Kuna, age 14**

* * *

"Loser."

"Bread-Boy!"

"I hope he gets reaped!"

At this last comment, Rye can hear loud laughter, and the slap of hands as they high-five each other. Suddenly turning himself around and find himself toe to toe with the leader of the group. They look straight into his eyes, and put as much malice and hate into his glare as the four-teen-year old can. The leader suddenly breaks away, and he knew; he won. He mumbles something about being sorry before beckoning to his friends.

"Now, we shall send in the lucky male tribute!" She waits for applause, four minutes passed as no one did a thing. "And this lucky one is..." She took a minute. "_Bree_ Kuna!"

"Woah that's Bread-Boy!"

"Bree!? I knew he was a girl!"

"Bread-Girl!"

"It's Rye..." he muttered. His mind didn't even comprehend that it was his name they were calling. His eyes snap open. For a second he didn't believe what's happening… Then it hits him like a ton of bricks. It was his name that was called. He's going… He's going into the Hunger Games. As he walked slowly to the stage and stand there, seeking out in the crowd for mother, who was being restrained by a few older woman.

"Sorry Pepper.."

* * *

**District 9 Reaping**

**Zea Grain, age 12**

* * *

They get to the town square and line up to be registered. She can't help but wince as the needle goes into her finger to take blood. She looks over to her older brother, and give him a pleading look. Barric smiled, shaking his head. Crossing her arms, she went into the line with all the other twelve-year-olds.

"Welcome, welcome, District Nine, to your Reaping for the sixth Quarter Quells," announces the shrill voice of Barely Mazie, this District's eccentric escort. Her outfit, as usual, is full of every color of the rainbow, this year's short wig even colored so. Her knee-length dress is a sickly pink and her incredibly tall high heels are a fluorescent green.

"Now, we shall send in the lucky male tribute!" She waits for applause, four minutes passed as no one did a thing. "And this lucky one is..." She took a minute. "_Bree_ Kuna!"

Laughter was heard as a boy with piercing brown eyes, and spiky black hair walked up to the stage, glaring at the escort. He muttered, "It's _Rye._" The escort glowed a bright red, she laughed nervously saying the everyone made mistakes. Rye rolled his eyes, saying something about being sorry. Was he talking about being sorry to Barely, Zea thought.

"Now, to find our first lucky little girl," she decides, leaving the microphone to make her way across to the first bowl, brimming with names. She rummage around for a second before picking one, returning to the microphone. "Zea Grain."

"Zea!" She heard, someone yell. Turning her head around, she saw Barric being held back by the people who never changed their clothes. Two of them come to her side and push Zea forward. "Let her go!" he orders, stepping forward, only to be blocked by two more peacekeepers. "I said, let her go," he repeats, his voice rising as they begin pushing him back. They continue to push him back, until one of them hit Rye with a black stick.

"Barric!" She yelled, running over to her older brother, throwing herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry Zea.." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"You promised we'd do something fun! This isn't fun!"

"I know..sorry.."

"You broke the promise! Turn into the gingerbread man now, Barry!" she yelled, as the Peacekeepers finally broke the two apart.

"Sorry little Zea."

* * *

**District 9 Goodbye**

**Rye Kuna, age 14**

* * *

Rye sighed as he was pushed in the Justice Building, of course he's been in here a few times, the times when he took out the tessera when he was thirteen to end his suffering (Only to get stopped by Wendy- who yelled at him and made sure that they erased all the names of the new extras.) and the other time when he was twelve to get his name in the bowl. That was the year when he lost all hope in ever being at peace.

Wendy ran into the room, her eyes were red from the obvious crying, and her cheeks stained from crying. She barely made a sound, as her lips were trembling. "R-rye.."

"It's alright mother, I know I won't be coming back, please don't lie and tell me I can." he said, pulling into a quick hug. When he did, the Peacekeepers came in and grabbed her. "Goodbye Mother."

_Goodbye Jerk._ Crust.

_Goodbye Priss._ Hallah.

_Goodbye Pepper-Bell._ Pepper.

* * *

**District 9 Goodbye**

**Zea Grain, age 12**

* * *

Zea is directed into a room to the left of a long corridor and, when she enters it, she's is amazed by the elegent-ness. Each wall is covered in a dark-colored, rich wood, and the table is made of the same material. The sofa in the middle of the room is decorated by a heavy purple, pillows thrown on it in a pattern.

When she heard the quiet click of the door shutting, she ran to her brother throwing her arms around him. "You promised we'd do something fun! This isn't fun!"

"I know..sorry.."

"You broke the promise! Turn into the gingerbread man now Barry!" She cried, her eyes pouring out tears.

Hanging his head down as they dragged him, he whispered, "Sorry little Zea."

* * *

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
_'fore they're long gone_  
_I guess I just didn't know how_  
_I was all wrong_  
_They knew better_  
_Still you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

**_~P!NK _**_Who Knew_

* * *

**Writer:** Ah, yes. I decided to update. Sorry for not putting in much of a D9 female, but I decided to put her as a cute little bloodbath. :) Anyways, next I'm sure I'll post on Sunday. Or should this count as the weeks update? I have most of D10, D8, and D1 done so expect these for the next update.

Go to my community and give people your tributes.. Uh.. tell them I sent you... I need the sponsor points. ;)

Also, for the next chapter: I'm going to be doing the sponsor points, so your get 100 points for reviews, 10 for PM messages, 200 for tribute... uh.. 400 for fave/alert for author/story. Oh and I need you guys to come up with Hunger Games sponsor guys. ;) No form just give me the basics. 100 for poorish, 200 for okayish, 500 for awesome, and 1,000, for perfect. :)

Also, what do you guys think of Rye and Zea? I personally LOVE these kids! So go vote on the poll for him or anyone else. Also, the poll will not decide it, but it will decide who will survive and who will not. Also, sorry if this chapter sucks... I personally not like it, but you might. :) Sorry it's so short. I promise that the game and everything else is going to longer! But isn't this better then me putting like _"Hexa Truman sat on the outskierts__ of Districk leven__ coz she was kinda antiscocial__, but she still herd her naim__ called in the reping__. So she ran, breaking the wind with her blunt head. She got on staig__ and shook hands with the Capitol representative, before Jesse Weft's naim was called."_ And yes, I meant to have all the spelling errors.

So... like um.. listen to your reviews, eat your homework, do your teachers... something like that...


	5. District 8: Don't Let Me Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games. This is a product of a sugar overdose, sleep deprivation and a Friday night alone. The Hunger Games strictly belongs to Suzanne Collins, and I am currently not financially capable of buying the rights to it.

* * *

_Save your heart  
For someone who leaves you breathless  
And I know that you're scared  
Seems like someone said you had it in you  
All along you said you knew this was wrong  
But still worth dying for_

_**~Mayday Parade **__Save Your Heart_

* * *

**District 8 Home Life**

**Colleen Hanran and Aden Hanran, ages 17 and 18**

* * *

The air is cold and the smell of snow dances through the icy breezes. Warm clothes and thick scarves barely kept anyone warm, as this time of year the heaters usually gave out from pure exhaustion. The families cried out, hoping someone would care and help. Rarely was their cries heard, as other families cried louder and harder.

Colleen had nightmares about that ever happening to her family. Especially since she and Aden had gotten pregnant and had their first child; Adeline. She dreaded waking up one morning and finding out that she would lose everything. Perhaps that was her only fear. To lose everything she had worked so hard to get.

"Cols?" The sound of Aden's voice snapped the blond girl into reality. "You okay?"

She smiled, his voice was calm and caring. As always. "Nothing dear." she whispered, laying her head back on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her hair. Smiling softly, she returned his kiss.

"Mama? Dada?" A small red-headed girl asked, her sea-green eyes innocently flicked. Aden smiled, slightly pushing Colleen off him, he picked her up, placing the child of his chest. "Dada!" She giggled, reaching for the older man's hair. Laughing, he let Adeline play with his fierce red hair. Giggling, she hugged the older man. Colleen smiled, lifting the little girl onto her lap.

"Hello my beautiful little angel." Colleen cooed, kissing the small child's head.

"Mama!" Adeline giggled, hugging her mother's neck. Colleen smiled, taking the pure innocence of her two-year old in, hoping that it would never fade. She wouldn't know what she would do if anything happened to her. "Mama?" Adeline asked, watching as her mother began to tear up.

"Cols? You alright?" Aden asked, taking Adeline from Colleen- who nodded, wiping the tears that were threatening to fall. Aden lightly smiled, taking the child in the main room- which was the only other room besides the room Aden and Colleen shared.

"Mama?" the child called, watching as her father carried her into the other room and left her mother to try to calm her self.

* * *

**District 8 Reaping**

**Colleen Hanran and Aden Hanran, ages 17 and 18**

* * *

Snow began to dance heavily around the three, as Adeline kept picking up small handfuls of the snow and tossing it around. After Colleen scolded her about it, Adeline was forced to be carried. Not that Aden had any objections- she was warm.

Aden kissed his daughter temple, smiling as she shook saying, "Brr". Colleen smiled, crossing her arms, trying to feel her fingers as the temperature dropped even farther. The two walked over to a girl who had a deep black jacket, and took Adeline out of Aden's arm.

"Thank you, Emmy." Colleen smiled, at her older sister. Who smiled back, and hugged her baby sister.

"Your welcome, now get going." Emilia said, pushing the two to the tables.

The couple walked over to a table. The Peacekeeper looked at the two, and scowled. "Names?" Aden answered, saying his and his wives name, before the Peacekeeper roughly stabbed them and then pressed their fingers to their individual sheets.

Before the duo split up to head to the seventeen-year old's section and the eighteen-year-old's section, the two kissed, before leaving each others.

The escort- Kari, smiled falsely at the district. You see a year ago, Kari had thrown a fit that a small child had gotten her dress dirty. Actually a child tripped and fell in a puddle that accidentally splashed on the bottom of her dress, the boy was whipped during the fall, he broke his nose. And yet she still had the nerve to hate District 8. "Hello friends!" The crowd glared at her, "I'm so happy to be in a District that makes me want to vomit from the stench, and makes my skin break out." At least she was honest.

"It is now time to pick the male tribute for this pitiful excuse for a District!" She walked over to the bowl, "Aden Hanran."

Aden blinked. No, He thought, not now. Not when everything had seemed to be going so perfect. He'd already began walking to the stage, he stopped short when he heard Adeline yelling "Dada!". A single tear fell, as he took his place on the stage. His eyes scanned the crowd for his wife- who was standing their like she'd been shot. Tears running down her face, as Kari smiled, a bit sadist. "Aden Hanran!" she yelled, "And now our whore shall be...Colleen Hanran!"

"Mama!" Adeline laughed, as Colleen walked to the stage, her eyes full of tears. "Mama!" she reaped, trying to get the attention of her mother- who had no desire to have her child see her cry twice in a day. "Mama!" Adeline cried, upset that she refused to turn around. Eyes were on the child, while others were on the tributes. A few sent pity glances, while Kari rolled her eyes.

"Aden and Colleen Hanran!" She yelled, quickly getting off the stage, as the couple was pushed off the stage and into their room.

* * *

**District 8 Goodbye**

**Colleen Hanran and Aden Hanran, ages 17 and 18**

* * *

"Mama? Dada?" Adeline asked, as Emmy walked in holding her. "Mama!" she exclaimed, lunging forward a bit. She took off her shaggy hat. "Wook I gwt snow in my hawr." Picking a few crumbs of it up, she tossed some at Aden- who smiled and picked her out of Emmy's arms.

They stood in silence for a good minute before Colleen hugged her sister, and kissed Adeline's head. "Addie, you know Mama and Dada love you very much, right?"

"Wes, I do, Mama." she said, her head laying on Aden's chest, thumb in mouth. "Awd, I wove you two, mama."

* * *

_Don't let me go, don't let me go._  
_Is anybody gonna lift me up?_  
_When you gonna come lift me up?_  
_I'm out of my head, flat on my face._  
_Is anybody here listening?_  
_When you gonna come let me in?_  
_Don't let me go._

_**~The Summer Set**__ Don't Let Me Go_

* * *

**Writer:** Well this sucks. A married couple with a child. :( I feel awful. Adeline will have to grow up without one/both of her parents. :( I'm also sorry that it's such a short chapter. I tried to write it multiple times, and I just couldn't get it right, I figured after the ninth time, I'd like it and post it. I really dislike this chapter though. Review as always guys. :) Your reviews always make my day.


	6. District 3: The Theif

**Disclaimer: **:*( I am nothing more than a poor tribute. I do not own ANYTHING that you recognize! Suzanne Collins is the queen of this universe, and without her, none of this would have existed! NOTHING!

* * *

_I've been caught stealing;  
once when I was 5...  
I enjoy stealing.  
It's just as simple as that.  
Well, it's just a simple fact.  
When I want something,  
I don't want to pay for it._

_I walk right through the door. _  
_Walk right through the door. _  
_Hey all right! If I get by, it's mine. _  
_Mine all mine!_

_**~Jane's Addiction **Been Caught Stealing_

* * *

**District 3 Home Life**

**Brooke Nile, age 13**

* * *

The smell of baked goods filled the air, as the baker carried a fresh loaf of pumpernickel in the bakery. Two kids- the older one had dark chocolate-brown hair while the other one had short amber brown hair. The older one carefully opened the door, grabbing her younger brother. The baker saw their reflection through the metal pans, smiling. Laying the bread on the counter he walked away from them, acting as if he never saw the two. Brooke- as she was more commonly known, frowned. Throwing a small glare she quickly snatched up the bread and grabbed her brother's hand.

"Bookie?" Calico asked his eyes eying the bread loaf.

"Shush." she glared, as the two made their way into an empty alley way. Brooke smiled cautiously, picking her younger brother up and placing him on the dumpster. She looked around, making sure that they weren't be watched by any Peacekeepers or any spying brats. After reassuring herself, she pulled the bread in two and handed a piece to her brother.

Calico smiled, taking a bite out of the bread. "Thank woo, Bookie."

"Your welcome." she responded, slowly chewing her piece. Her ears perked up as she heard heavy footsteps. Frowning to herself, she put her brother on the floor and pushed the bread in his hands.

"Go back to the orphanage. I'll be there later." As always, her brother listened and ran the other way, knowing what the footsteps meant.

The strangers footsteps got louder as he got into view. Brooke glared, she knew who the man was, Ash Collins stood out with his jet black hair, 'glowing' skin, and piercing brown eyes. He 'ran' the orphanage that the siblings went too. Ash didn't own the place, but according to him, and the fact that he could knock a Career down with a single glare. Everyone was aware that he was a king. He liked the fact of his overgrown statue, intimidating eyes, and seductive body. Needless to say, you'd have to be blind to _not _notice him. Sadly, Brooke wished she was so she'd never have to see his face again.

"Well hello," he said, in his oh so seductive voice. She inwardly gagged, hoping he didn't see it. Luckily he didn't as he placed a hand on her waist. "I saw you and Calico running out of the bakery with some bread a minute ago. Do you have any of it with you now?"

"No," she glared, trying to show as much hatred and intimidation as she could. "Calico and I already ate all the bread."

Ash glared, "Do you really take me for a common District 12 fool? I saw the boy running with the bread." his tone was menacing, as Brooke couldn't help but gulp. "You know what the punishment for lying me is, right my little stream?"

Brooke bit her lip, dropping her head, as he placed both of his hands on her waist. A tear escaped her eye, as she waited for him to do whatever new punishment he cam up with.

A smirk came on the man's face, as he began to unbutton her shirt. Brooke gasped, scared of what his mind thought of. His punishments were usually, them having to take off their clothes and get pushed into the water, or him touching you as he held you down stripping you of anything you wanted to keep until marriage. She never had many of his usual punishments, it may be because she was only thirteen while Ash was a twenty-nine-year old, hers was usual let him caress her skin, or she stand nude while he examines her.

"This is a new punishment, my little stream. Tell me if you like it."

* * *

**District 3 Home Life**

**Brooke Nile, age 13**

* * *

After her punishment was over with the young girl ran to the orphanage, her shirt barely covering herself. When she arrived, nearly all the younger kids ran to her, asking what Ash had done to her. Calico ran over to his sister, and wrapped himself in her arms.

"Bookie? Awe you wight?" his eyes still filled with innocence. She muttered a yes, before running to her and everyone's else room, crying onto her bed.

"Bookie?" her brother called, opening the door to see her brother holding the piece of bread from earlier. "Do you still want it?"

"No," she shook her head, "You can eat it."

Calico shrugged, taking a bite from the bread. "When's daddy coming home, Bookie?"

Brooke glared at her younger brother, her fist turning red. "He's not." her voice couldn't of been deadlier. "He's never coming back! EVER!" Her brother looked at her, his eyes tearing up. Her heart dropped, she immediately regretted saying that.

"Calico..," she said softly, picked her younger brother up. Placing him in her "I-I didn't mean it."

Calico wiped his eyes, "It's okay, Brooke. But when's daddy coming home though?"

She leaned in, kissing her brother's head. "Daddy's not coming home for a while." In her head see was saying, "Daddy's too dead to come home." or even "The Capitol people were too cheap to help daddy." Their father had died two years ago when a mining cart on an elevator cage hit an oil pipe and electricity lines, with the resulting fire trapping her father along with most of the other workers that went down there. Due to them not having any other family they were forced to live in the orphanage. Where nearly next to none ever got adopted.

"Why not?" Calico asked.

"He-," she was cut off by an older girl- Nelly. "T-the reaping is in ten minutes, and Mother Hills wants all of us to go together. So um.. get ready.."

Nelly left the room, leaving the siblings to get ready.

* * *

**District 3 Reaping**

**Brooke Nile, age 13**

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Mother Hills asked.

They nodded, saying a polite "Yes ma'am" and "Yes Mother Hills". Many of the kids grabbed their siblings hands or were picked up. Brook grabbed her brother's hand and ran out the door. Not bothering to wait for Mother Hills or the other kids.

When the two reached the center Brooke kissed her brother's head and told him to wait for the other to show up. She dropped his hand, and walked over to the tables. Holding her hand out, she grudging told her name, waiting for the woman to pick her hand.

"Miss Brooke Nile, may the odds be in your favor," she said, sarcasm in her tone.

Brooke rolled her eyes, a year ago (she'd only be in the reaping once.) Brooke freaked because she said had originally thought that she'd been through enough and didn't need to be in the reaping. They had grabbed her, and sedated her. Mostly because she bite a Peacekeeper and kicked one in the crotch. The escort Sabrina, had then had a melt down, probably because they had lost a good twenty minutes of the reaping.

"As to you, _bitch_." Suddenly a large Peacekeeper came over and jabbed Brooke with his gun. Rolling her eyes, she walked to her station- the thirteen-year-olds.

Sabrina came onto the stage, she had glittery smokey blue eyes, light blue eyes, was her usual outfit, but this year she had purple glitter sprinkled around her eyes, her usual light blue eyes now a fusion of violet and fuchsia. She looked like a pile of shiny purple rocks.

"Hello, District 12!" she yelled, the crowd was quiet as usual. A lone cough came from the crowd. "I can see the excitement buzzing around the District!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, eying the bowl of names. She thought of how many of them had her name in it. Of course Mother Hill didn't want any of them to take tesserae out. But Brooke couldn't survive on stolen bread and cheese. Well she could, but she didn't want to try it.

"Now that the video is over with-" Brooke's eyes widened, did she miss the video already? Was she really staring at the bowl and thinking- "Brooke Nile! Oh Miss Brooke Nile? Where are you? Come on don't be shy."

The girl stood in silence, she couldn't- no she wouldn't. Her name was _not _called. The woman just couldn't read it right. Maybe it was Brooke Miles. She and Miles got their names mixed up all the time. But sadly, the Peacekeepers didn't think that, and carried her up to the stage. Brooke screamed that the woman actually called Brooke _Miles_, not her. They didn't believe her and threw her onto the stage.

* * *

**District 3 Goodbye**

**Brooke Nile, age 13**

* * *

Brooke sat in the Justice Building, her eyes were red from her extensive crying. Now, she refused to cry. That would show weakness especially if Ash or the other orphans saw her cry, they'd walk all over her. But, would they act like that now? She is going into the games, would they give her some slack and let her cry? She hoped that they'd just leave her alone, and let her cry until her small heart gives out.

"Bookie!"

She snapped her head up, to see Calico running towards her. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his nose was obviously covered in snot. Brooke got up and hugged her brother, whispering in his ear that everything was alright.

"I don't want woo to go!" Calico cried grabbing her shirt, holding it as if it was the only thing keeping them apart. "Dow't go! I pwomise to be good! I'll give you the bwead that we stow eawly! Please don't go!"

Brooke's eyes teared up. Could they really do this to them? They already lost their father, now Calico's going to be alone. How could they freaking do this, Brooke though.

The Peacekeepers in, causing Calico to scream and cry for his older sister. Brooke screamed, "Don't worry Calico!" Of course, the door was slammed shut before she could yell out, "Calico! Remember: I love you! Never forget that!"

_Goodbye Calico,_ she thought before the men came back, and dragged her to the train.

* * *

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_  
_But I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_  
_Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

**~_Taylor Swift _**_A Place In This World_

* * *

**Writer: **Hello~! Sorry I didn't update on Sunday or Monday.. Sick for both and I had to go to church.. :) Had to pick priorities.. Also, I think I fixed all my mistakes in my last chapters. If I have any, PM and I'll fix them. :) I'm not sure if I have many mistakes in this chapter either, so PM about that also. :)

I wrote the bloodbath! Yep, all... 9? tributes who will die are planned out and ready to die! :D I can't wait to publish it! Nor can I wait to get to the actual Hunger Games, I have like... the first 3 days all planned out! I'm not sure how many days I'm going to make it, but it probably won't be longer then 9 or 10.

So anyways, as you all wait for the next amazing update! Go um, to the blog, review, submit to other syots... eat cereal? I don't know, but I do that my friend Brooke and Alyssa syot's are still empty, and they desperately need tributes! So go and submit to them! Their on my profile and on fave list. :)


	7. Arena

**Disclaimer:** All the characters from the book, the book, and the terms belong to their author, which is not me and is probably earning millions every month.

* * *

_No one goes off in every way_  
_Like you do_  
_We go out together_  
_We weave our own web_  
_Tangled in the waves_  
_With you we spray the scene in red_

_We both erupt in colors_  
_Then carve out our names_  
_You keep me aroused_  
_I know you feel the same_

**_~Deftones _**_This Place Is Death_

* * *

The arenas took nine months to make, over one-hundred and seventy-three game makers to complete, fifty different kinds of animals and plants, but it finally come to a stop, and Kristeena was proud of it. She had spent over three months deciding on what the arena shall look like. The arena is the only of its kind, not even the best head game makers had made an arena like this. Not Ajax Turner, Franco Creswell, not even Seneca Crane, nor Plutarch Heavensbee had made a game such as this and they had been a few of the most famous game makers in history.

Her arena was specially designed for each District.

The north arena is made of wetlands, with reeds swaying in the wind and perpetual neck-deep water. District 4 was known for being the fishing District. It had the upper hand, but to make it fair, the water had these small animals called 'ells' that could be used for a weapon. Perfect for District Three. And of course we made weapons that could kill a group of mutts and tributes for District 2 and 1.

The west arena will be a suburbs hosted in an old city called 'Hollywood', of course the city was destroyed in the Dark Days (Fifty years before it, but the city still stood.), but it was a perfect reminder of what happened. It had many rats, sewers, and of course great hiding places. A perfect place for the weaker Districts. Five could use the electric wiring in the buildings, while District 6 and Seven will feel right at home in it. Trees (Well what's left of them.), cars, subways, almost a perfect replica of there pathetic Districts.

South arena, was possibly the easiest arena to make. Tall, flat grasslands with the occasional scrawny tree peeking up against a sky that was nearly white in color. There was absolutely no protection from sun out here, perfect to get rid of the competition. It all looked the same; some shade of brown, pale green, grey or dull white. Nothing to see for miles except overgrown weeds, and the smell of grasses always made her want to sneeze. It would make District 9 and 10 feel right at home, while District 8 would have to manage.

Next was the east arena that would make any District 11 child smile. Kristeena had actually decided to go in the arena due to her loving the jungle's atmosphere. When she first arrived the wet mud on her feet was cold as the icy jumper clinging to her skin. The smell of rotting plants and mud was overpowering so she had to cover my mouth to stop what little she had eaten from coming back up. It was the perfect arena in her mind.

To finish this all up. The four winners of each arena was going to be decided by having them go in an arena that had been called "Kako" because of its dangerous design. The arena was never blown up or destroyed, due to it being one of the favorite games. It was a large hell-like, extremely hot, horrifying arena with fire shooting out, no water, no grass, it had never went past 110 degrees- the president worried about his sanity to make this hell.

She had watched the games when she was fifteen and decided that on her first year she would make an arena as great as his. Hopefully the president would agree that this was one of the best arena's since then.

If not, _the_ best.

* * *

_Restless I close my eyes_  
_Can't sleep at all_  
_Think about my million lies_  
_And think about my life_

_When darkness takes over_  
_I believe in damnation_  
_Nobody knows my dreams_  
_My fears and all my pain_

_( Die in the night )_  
_I feel the pain tonight_

**~Warlock **_Time To Die_

* * *

**Writer:** I have returned! So sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Now I know not to promise chapters on a specific date because the universe will go "Nope, not happening." You know how it is, homework, homework, and some more homework!

Do you guys like this chapter? It's not very long I know, but I just wanted to tell you guys more of the arenas! I wrote two of the bloodbath's already! And boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy they took me foreveeeeeeeeeeeeer! :( Hopefully the game won't be like that!

Do you guys like the arenas? I'm trying really hard not to be boring with them! I know a lot of people do jungles, wetlands, etc. But I found out I'm the only one who did four arenas (Five including the last one.), in one syot! Isn't that great!?


	8. District 1: Curiosity In Death

**Disclaimer: ** All characters are owned by the Mockingjay (Suzanne Collins), a wonderfully creative author whose characters I have borrowed for a completely profit-free flight of fancy. Kindly do not sue me, please, as I am terrified of you. Thank you.

* * *

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming  
Confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending  
Controlling  
I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

_**~Linkin Park **__The Crawling_

* * *

**District 1 Home Life**

**Seraphina Gold, age 17**

* * *

"You have such a pretty face, it's a shame you're such a brat." Cotty laughed, showing off his perfect white teeth. Seraphina rolled her eyes, playfully pushing her best friend. The two had been best friends as long as they could remember. "I'm kidding Sera. But hey, the guy's girlfriend was probably thinking the same thing."

"Worse probably." Seraphina muttered. "But hey, not my fault. Didn't think the guy was dating."

He shrugged, "Well you know now."

"Yea." The two laughed, wondering what is going to happen to the young couple's relationship after the blonde haired accident. Seraphina hopped that the two, Diamond and Apollos don't break up, after this. Shaking the thought out her head, she and Cotty walked over to the training center.

"So Sera," Cotty asked, opening the door for them. "You gonna volunteer?"

Seraphina shook her head. "Nope."

Cotty looked at her confuse, "Really? Thought you wanted to go in the games." He asked, walking over to the traps and snares section.

"I do. But not for most people's reasons." she said. It was true, Seraphina didn't want to go in the games like most people. She didn't care about bringing honor or getting fame, she'd rather experience what it would be like fight for your life.

"Oh. Hey isn't that Silver?" Cotty asked, looking at older blonde boy with memorizing sea-green eyes. Seraphina smiled, staring at the boy. "Quit staring Sera, it's _rude_." he laughed.

"I don't care if its rude to stare, he's cute, therefore I shall stare." she grinned.

"You're so weird."

* * *

**District 1 Home Life**

**Nicoli Jasco, age 17**

* * *

Nicoli smiled softly, squeezing poor little Analy's hand. A small smile was playing on her lips as the healer was explaining Analy's cancer.

"We aren't exactingly sure." she explained, but Nicoli wasn't paying much attention to it anyway, he'd rather try to make his sister more comfortable then let her know she is, dying, and there's little chance to save her. "While the tumor has shrunk, we aren't sure what it can do."

She went on to explain more of it, making Nicoli a bit worried. He wasn't sure what he'd do without his young sister. He had already lost his parents, he refused to lose his sister along with them. Analy smiled at the healer. Throughout all of this she had been the one who refused to give up hope that she would die. Though deep down, she probably knows that she will die soon. But neither of them wanted to admit it.

"Does t-that mean I gonna get better." her words were a bit slurred, but she was otherwise understandable.

The healer smiled falsely at the young girl. They all did, Analy had five healers and two doctors in the past, and they all gave her that false, reassuring smile. "Possibly."

A loud bell went off, indicating that the reaping started soon. The healer nodded at Nicoli who hugged his sister and went on his way.

* * *

**District 1 Reaping**

**Seraphina Gold and Nicoli Jasco, ages 17 and 17**

* * *

"Bye mom!" Seraphina yelled, closing the door behind her. She began to run over to the center, not waiting for her friend.

When the blonde haired girl reached the town square, she looked around for her friend to show up. After waiting for second, she went over to the table and waited in line. Winking to a few boys before getting stab in her finger. "Ow."

"Hello District 1!" The escort sings. The crowed began to clap and cheer, including the blonde girl. "Is it that time again to pick out our victors?" The crowd cheered again, the sound nearly shaking the center. "Oops, I mean tributes!" She giggled, as the crowd laughed along. Lilac, the escort, began to show the video that was shown every year.

"Now it is time to pick our female tribute." Seraphina watched as the girls began to clap and giggle as Lilac slowly picked took the envelope from the Peacekeeper.

"Now the lucky lady is your very own miss, Seraphina Gold!" The crowd cheered, looking for the girl. Smiling, Seraphic walked casually up to the stage, glad she could finally settle her curiosity.

"Miss Seraphina Gold everyone!" Lilac clapped.

She walked over to the boys bowl. "And our lucky gentleman man shall be... Nicoli Jasco!"

A scream was heard as a tall raven hair boy walked up to the stage, Nicoli began to tear up as the boy's hand was grabbed and put into Seraphina's. Why was he reaped? Where were the volunteers? Why isn't anyone volunteering? His thoughts were cut off as Lilac yelled.

"I give you your tributes! Seraphina Gold and Nicoli Jasco!"

* * *

**District 1 Goodbyes**

**Seraphina Gold, age 17**

* * *

Cotty ran into the room quickly, nearly suffocating his best friend in a hug. Seraphina smiled lightly at her best friend. She didn't understand _why _he was upset, she gets to go to the Capitol, for Panem sake! Plus, she gets to go in the Hunger Games and make a few bucks!

"I'll never forget you, Sera." Cotty whispered.

She looked at him confused, doesn't he think that she could win? Heck she was a great Trappist and pretty quick! If they couldn't catch her, they can't kill her! Simple.

"Don't worry Cotty, I'll be back."

And with that a Peacekeeper grabbed Cotty and took him out of the room.

* * *

**District 1 Goodbyes**

**Nicoli Jasco, age 17**

* * *

Instead of going to the Justice Building like normal, the Peacekeepers led him to the Hospital, probably at the request of his sister. When they reached the room he heard the head Peacekeeper say "You have four minutes."

Quickly, Nicoli rushed to his asleep sisters body and hugged her, her body was tensed under him. Hopefully, she would say asleep so it wouldn't be as hard to say goodbye to her. His younger brother Stevie hugged him also, but quickly let go as he was a bit confused on where his brother was going.

"Try to win, alright?" Cinder- his older sister who had the tendency to act like their late mother, said. He nodded, pulling his sister into a hug. Normally he refused to hug anyone, but this was the only exception, this and his little Analy were.

"Times up." the Peacekeeper said, walking into the room and removing his siblings. Just not before Analy woke up.

"Nicky?" she asked as he was then grabbed, and taken to the train.

_Goodbye Analy._

* * *

_Time to say goodbye.  
Places that I've never seen or experienced with you.  
Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,  
seas that exist no more,  
it's time to say goodbye. _

_**Sarah Brightman **__Time To Say Goodbye_

* * *

**Writer:** I don't know, guys. I think my fanfic writing days may be over. I can't write anything, despite the amount of ideas I have written out. And every time I manage a sentence or two, it's just not right. I thought it might be post-FAKE writer's block, but I think maybe I just can't write anymore. Still, a major thank you to everyone still reading my stories! I'm sorry if I don't answer PMs, I'm not on this site all too much anymore.

Blogs up, go look.

So I changed my user name and pic.. What'd you think!? Sorry it took me so long. Next up is District 10! I know I said that District 10 last time, but I had almost all of District 1 done, so I decided to finish this. District 10 male home life, reaping, and goodbye is done through! I'll post maybe next week?

So I wanted to know, what was the weirdest dream you guys had? I had a few weird dreams, and I just wanted to know if _normal_ people had those dreams two. My weirdest one was when I was being chased by this man and he took my arm and began to hit me with it. Then I tried to run away, but I was knocked into this guy who had pancakes all over him, then he took my other arm and hit me. My dreams are weird... Oh, and I will be doing sponsorship, so I'll post those on my profile!


	9. District 10: How To Friend-Zone

**Disclaimer:** If I owned The Hunger Games, Peeta would be dead, Prim, Rue, and Finnick would still be alive and Gale would be sexier (which isn't possible)! Thresh and Katniss would get together! Titus would be a victor! Are any of those things true? No. So, what does that tell you?

(If you're too stupid to figure that one out, it means I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!)

(By the way, I love you!)

* * *

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_**~Right Said Fred **__I'm Too Sexy_

* * *

**District 10 Home Life **

**Kaila Mae Lovell****, age 16**

* * *

It is early morning. The sun has only just risen, but Kaila was already up and dressed. Walking over to the field, she layed down. Waiting a few minutes, she began to doze off. After awhile, she began to wake up. Opening her eyes, she saw Rider was sitting next to her, picking the grass around him. He looked at her and smiled.

"'bout time ya woke up, Kali. When I got here though that you left, but instead found ya snoozin." He grabbed a small box from his pocket. "But I'll let you off the hook since it's reapin' day. Here's a little somethin' for ya, Kaila." Taking the box from him, she opened it too see a small bell with splashes of red and black splashed on it.

"Do you like it...? Took me forever to find that, but I think it's really the perfect gift for you." he smiled. Kaila smiled, a small blush playing on her face. _Perfect as always,_ Kaila thought, the blush on her face getting darker.

"Hey, um Rider... Let me ask you something... Can you see us in the future... always being together just like this?" she asked, her blush starting to fade.

Rider looked at her, a confused look on his face. She was about to tell him that it came out wrong, but he spoke before she could get a word out. "Yes." he continued. "I think you and I will be _friends_ in the future."

_Friends,_ she thought, _just friends_.

* * *

**District 10 Home Life**

**Tanner Mustang, age 15**

* * *

"Tanner.." Tanner opened his eyes to see a random shirtless girl laying on his chest, she began to slowly move her finger around his well-built. "So Tanner, since today is the reaping and everyone will be there how about we make the relationship, official?"

_Oh bitch, you change your mind like a psycho, but the sex is good so I think I'll keep you around,_ Tanner thought, as he ran his hand through his hair. He gave her a smile, before leaning in for a kiss. It was a good eight minutes until they broke the kiss, she began to grin like crazy. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her already warm body closer to his. Resting his hands on her waist he flipped them over, to where he was on top. His eyes scanned her bedroom for the door and his clothes. The door was currently a foot away, and his pants were causally laying on the floor.

"So.." Tanner said a few name quickly, honestly he didn't remember her name, something with a K. "How about you get me a drink and I'll get dressed for the reaping." he said, she nodded getting up grabbing his jacket, throwing it over her tiny frame.

He jumped up off her bed, grabbing his boxers, pants, shoes, socks, and his undershirt. Taking a minute to tie his shoes, he jumped out her window. Her window was four feet off the ground, so his perfect body won't be scraped.

Walking over back to his house, it took him awhile as he flirted with a few girls on the way. When he reached home he saw Mom and Dad fighting. _Mom is yelling at Dad again. Looks like Dad was flirting with yet another woman. _Tanner thought, rolling his hazel eyes.

"You have a family! And yet you go after women as if you don't have a loving, caring wife and a perfect son!" Dad sees him walking inside and gives him a small smirk before he goes and apologizes to her.

"Honey, honey. I have feelings for you and only you. All these other women, they mean nothing to me. Nothing! I care about you and only you." Dad looks over and winks at him. _As usual, he's got Mom in the palm of his hand, _Tanner thought.

Mom smiled at him, leaning on his well-bit chest. "Oh honey~!" He rolled his eyes, walking up the stairs to his room. Taking a quick shower, he threw on a white shirt and black pants, before walking back downstairs where his parents both left.

_Great, so it'll be just me again,_ he thought, _as always_..

* * *

**District 10 Reaping**

**Kaila Mae Lovell, age 16**

* * *

"Ma! I'm home!" Kaila yelled, walking into her house. A small dark-haired six-year-old girl ran into the kitchen where Kaila was taking off her shoes.

"Kaila!" Lilac yelled, throwing herself in Kaila's arms. She giggled, playing with the bell around Kaila's neck. "Where'd ya get the pwetty bell, Kaila? Huh?" Before the older could say a word, Lilac began to ask her more questions. "Did Rider get it for ya? I dink you awd Rider would be real purdy for each-others! Did ya know it's the reaping? Do ya think that Amy girl is coming back soon? Mama made bacon this s'morning, did ya know?" This went on for about ten minutes as Lilac asked different questions. "Oh and mama wanted me to tell ya... um... something about you need to take me to the reaping. Oh and you need to get dress to go."

A small smile played on her face, as she nodded to her little sister. She walked over to her room, walking over to a dirty, dark brown dresser, taking out a dark blue dress. She put the dress on, looking into a small mirror. Chestnut brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a small petite frame. In her views and many others: she is a simple beauty.

"Kaila? Kaila are you weady to go?" Lilac asked, her head sticking out of the door frame. Kaila nodded, grabbing her young sister's hand. When the two reached the square, Kaila dropped her hand and walked over to where Rider was.

"Hey."

Rider looked up at her, giving her a small half-hearted smile. "Hey." he said, before walking over to the tables with Kaila. Not a word was spoken between the two. Kaila new why: Amy.

Amy was a girl who died in the 174th Hunger Games, and Rider's ex-girlfriend. She was also the girl who Kaila envied the most. Though even with all the envy and jealousy, Kaila was ashamed when she felt a twinge of happiness when Amy was killed in the bloodbath in the opening seconds of the Games. She felt even worse when Rider almost broke down from the pain of losing her. But the worse part of all that was he hadn't dated anyone since she died.

The two split up, she going into the sixteen-year old, while Rider went into the eighteen year old. The mayor began his speech as she reached her place. The escort came on the stage after a while.

"Hello, hello!" Candy Cane, the escort yelled. She was rather unique. By her name and by her dress. Her dress was made out of waffles, ice cream cones and, the most unbelievable part of it, chocolate! Her dress had chocolate on it. It looked so satisfying. Her hair was the thing that caught Kaila's attention next. It looked like a bright blue fluff ball with sprinkles all over it. Now she understood her name.

"Now let's sssssssssssstart, with ladiesssssssssssss first!" her voice was high pitched to the point, of if she went nearly glass she would break it. Sweetly, walking over to female's bowl, she grabbed the top one. "And our firsssssssssssssst lucky tribute girl issssssssssssss," her hissing was the same sound of a rattlesnake striking. "Oh, what a pretty little name!Missssssssssssss Kaila Mae Lovell!"

For a second, Kaila felt her heart stop. A small gasp came out in the square- no doubt Lilac's. She couldn't leave Lilac behind, she was everything to her. Peacekeepers began to walk over to the girl, as a silent tear fell from her cheek. _Bad karma from being rejoiced from Amy's death, _Kaila thought, as the Peacekeepers dragged her onto the stage.

_Bad_ karma.

* * *

**District 10 Reaping**

**Tanner Mustang, age 15**

* * *

Did you know it takes eight girls to blush, four to get a nosebleed, three to drop their morphing, and one old woman to drop a bucket of water over him to get to the square? Sometimes Tanner couldn't get over how sexy he is. One girl even fainted when she saw him. He felt totally flattered. When he reached the square, Tanner saw his friend, Ford, talking to a wide group of girls, he looked at him loosing his smile. _Note to self; Beat him up later._

After he got checked in, Tanner went over to the fifteen section waiting for the Capitol idiot woman to talk so he could leave.

"Hello, hello!" Candy Cane, the escort yelled. She was rather unique. By her name and by her dress. Her dress was made out of waffles, ice cream cones and, the most unbelievable part of it, chocolate! Her dress had chocolate on it. It looked so satisfying. Her hair was the thing that caught Tanner's attention next. It looked like a bright blue fluff ball with sprinkles all over it. She looked delicious.

"Now let's sssssssssssstart, with ladiesssssssssssss firssssssssssssst!" her voice was high-pitched to the point, of if she went nearly glass she would break it. Sweetly, walking over to female's bowl, she grabbed the top one. "And our firsssssssssssssst lucky tribute girl issssssssssssss," her hissing was the same sound of a rattlesnake striking. "Oh, what a pretty little name!Missssssssssssss Kaila Mae Lovell!"

Tanner heard a gasp as an older girl was dragged to the stage. Pathetic. Tanner rolled his eyes, she was cute, but he hated weak and pathetic girls.

"And for the boyssssssssssss, we'll have…Angusssssssssssss Roy!" A strong-looking, handsome boy probably around eighteen walked on the stage, a few girls blushing as he winked. Tanner growled under his breath, no one in the district was allowed to flirt with the females in this district, expect him. These were all _his_ play things. _His_.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Tanner yelled, his voice was strong. He walked up to the stage, confidently. He stared down the boy on the stage, making him look even better. "My name is Tanner Mustang. District 10's _new_ victor!"

Candy Cane clapped, exclaiming: "Oh my! Oh my! I thought there would never be a volunteer in thisssssssssss awful district. I thought you were all a bunch of cry babiesssssssss, but now! Oh gosssssssssssh, you have brought back my joy of forcing kidsssssssssss to go to the Capital and kill each other."

* * *

**District 10 Goodbyes**

**Kaila Mae Lovell, age 16**

* * *

"Kaila! I no want you to leaves!" Lilac yelled, as she and her parents ran in the room. All hugging Kaila. "No leave!"

"I'm sorry Lilac, but I promise to come back." It was a lie. She knew she'd die like Amy. Her parents knew it two. Everyone knew it.

"Fine, b-but, come back soon." she sniffled, usually Lilac was always happy and innocent. "I love you, big sister."

Kaila smiled, slightly. "I love you two."

Her family was dragged out of the room, as Rider walked in. A single tear stain was on his left cheek. "This is just like with Amy. The two most important people in my lives are dying, and I can't do anything about it."

Kalia's heart broke. She was the most important person in his life. "Rider.."

He wrapped his arms around her. Placing his chin on her neck. "I'm sorry Kalia, but if you don't come back, just know," his voice was deadly silent, the same kind of death like someone killed his puppy, deep-fried it and served it to him on a stick. "You will _always_ be my best friend."

* * *

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends _

_**~Blink 182 **I miss you_

* * *

**Writer: **Sorry there isn't a goodbye for Tanner, but all he had was a cheating father, a dim mother, whore girlfriend, and a shitty friend. So Hoprocker do you like her? I tried to make Kaila as you wrote her. Though, I'm afraid I didn't write her well enough.

I have only 3 reapings left! :D Oh and um, Hoprocker do you mind if I just have your last remaining tribute as a train ride inducty? I mean, I already wrote him in the train rides, and he is better off as being known as a train rider. :) Hope you don't mind. He'll get a a great amount of screen time!

Before I end this, I want to know a few things though: Are your guys male or females? It's not much of a question, but I'm just wondering... :) I'm female btw.


	10. District 4: Innocent Facade Of A Monster

**Disclaimer:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught with no ownership. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught with no ownership. Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want to own the Hunger Games~! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

* * *

_Take a good look at me now  
Do you still recognize me  
Am I so different inside  
This world is trying to change me  
And I admit I don't want to change with it  
And I admit I can't go on like this anymore  
Erase this monster I've become  
Forgive me for all the damage done  
It's not over  
Say it's not over  
I'm begging for mercy  
I'm only the monster you made me_

_**~Pop Evil **Monster You Made Me_

* * *

**District 4 (Before) Home Life**

**Marcela Houston****, age 15**

* * *

_~6 years ago~_

* * *

"_Mama!" a small black hair child giggled, her eyes flickered with innocence. "Tell papa to tell the story right!"_

_Her mother laughed slightly, amused at the young nine year old's innocence. "She's right honey, tell it right."_

_Father laughed, shaking his head. "I am," he picked the book off from his lap and showed a picture of a crab. "See? It says: a giant nine-year-old eating crab comes from the clouds and eats nine year olds who don't behave. That's how the other one died." he winked._

_Marcela tilted her head, "Other one? What other one?"_

_Mother rolled her eyes. "Nothing dear, just another one of your father's stories." _

_Father raised a brow, a small smirk playing on his chapped lips. "Stories? I don't tell stories; I tell real life events that could possibly happen. _Stories_." He ended with a snort, muttering how stories were for old men with grey hair growing from their ears._

_A knock came from the door as her mother told Marcela to wash up for supper. Marcela obediently obliged and happily skipped to the sink. When her mother answered the door, a man, barely looking older then his mid twenty's stood calmly. _

"_Can I help-" she was caught off by the boy stabbing a needle in her neck, she gasped before falling limp to the ground. Her father ran towards his wife, hatred in his eyes, before he lunged at the man. The man calmly step forward and caught the man before kneeling and stabbed a syringe in his neck. He took out a butchers knife and began to cut Mothers arm, her blood began to slowly drizzle on the floor. Mother was awake of course, just paralyzed, from both fear and the needle. Slowly, the man began to move onto her other arm, then her legs, and soon, but quickly her head. Mother began to cry, small screams stuck in her throat, and tears for help fell freely from her face. Father all but stared at his wife, he couldn't move. Not even strong enough to scream. _

_A corner away, little Marcela watched and stared, her mother's head was nearly completely off, and the knife was covered in her mother's blood. She wanted to scream, call for her mother and father, run, cry, anything, but sadly it was like the man stabbed her with the needle and now she was paralyzed. Her knees began to shake as she dropped to the floor, her hand on her month possibly being the only thing from making her scream. _

_A loud snapping sound was heard as the man- without his knife now – ripped her mother's head clear off, throwing blood on her father's face and on the ex-clean walls. Marcela whimpered, watching helplessly as the man threw the head towards the wall. It- her mother's head hit the wall, splashing drips of blood everywhere, it rolled next to Marcela, looking at her in the eyes. Cold, lifeless, dead eyes. Possibly the same as Marcela's._

_Her father watched in horror as he saw his wife die. _This can't be happening,_ he thought, _why is this kid doing this?_ The man did the same to his father, only using his hands instead of the knife. _Please,_ Marcela prayed,_ don't hurt papa. _Her prays were unanswered as the man finished cutting her father's body up. _

_The man got up, opening the door behind him and leaving. It was a simple move really, leaving. Leaving two dead parents and a helpless little girl behind, acting as if all he did was ask for directions and leave. _

_It was about four hours later when Marcela's sister, Cameron, came home, smiling. "Hey!" she entered the back way, "Papa, Coral and Dylan want to know if-" she walked to where poor Marcela was curled up in a ball. Marcela's eyes were bloodshot, her hair was covered in some red paint, and her body was shaking. "Marc? You-" She stepped closer to see a head lying next to her. "Marc what-" she finally noticed the two dead bodies laying on the floor. _

Next came a scream.

* * *

**District 4 Home Life**

**Callaghan Chrysler, age 16**

* * *

_~Some year before~_

* * *

"_Mother?" the small spiky haired boy asked, "why'd yah say to that old man that he shouldn't be helping his gran kids train to be in the Hunger Games?" _

_His mother looked at him, a stern unmoving look was clear on her green eyes. "Because Callaghan, the Hunger Games aren't something to be happy about. Their horrible nasty, games that force children to give up their morals and act like salvage beast, then the Capitol are supposed to act like all they were just following rules wrote 163 years ago!" she went on saying remarks about how the Games were unfair and how someone needed to stop them. _

_Callaghan looked at his mother, were the talking about the same games? The older boys at school said that the Hunger Games were a great honor and anyone that was in it should be proud to represent their District. He had thought of even joining the Careers Academy a few times, but quickly lost that thought when his father and mother saw a letter from them saying they wanted Callaghan to enroll. He parents threw a fit and began to yell at poor nine year old Callaghan. _

"_Hey mom?" he spoke up. "Maybe the Hunger Games aren't all that bad.. The boys at my school say that the games are amazing, so yeah..."_

_The look on his mothers faces changed from irrational and stern to a 'you-little-bastard' look. It felt as if time stopped before his mother slapped him hard across the face. "H-how dare you!? The Hunger Games are certainly not awesome! Twenty three kids die every year because of it!" just like the speech on how bad it was, she began to swear and cuss at him, before a Peacekeeper saw them and began to walk over. She took one look at her son and said in her calmest voice, "You are heartless."_

_She walked off, leaving her son to stand there._

Heartlessly.

* * *

**District 4 Reaping Day**

**Marcela Houston, age 15**

* * *

It's been nine years since the death of her beloved parents. Nine years since Marcela had her innocent. Nine years since her sister looked at like she wasn't an insane animal murderer. Nine years can change a lot about a person. They can change from being a small petite innocent little girl to a still pretty short, muscular hatred of a shell girl. They can change from them being a sweet naive little girl wanting to be as pretty as her mother to an evil, spiteful young lady wanting to kill the bastard who killed her parents and stole her innocence. But most of all she just wants her life back.

Marcela looked at herself in the mirror. Same messily brushed jet-black curls, wide gray eyes shinning with fake happiness, and a happy-go-lucky smile. All fake of course. Most people would say she looks stupid and gullible but really, it showed her cruelness and her insane facade. All hidden of course. Only the people who've seen what she's capable of doing sees this, it's usually too late, but never hurts to learn.

She smirked, happy with her look. She walked out of the bathroom, quickly walking over to the front door. Her smirk dropped as the doorknob began to shake open. He was back, she thought, come back to kill me. She was probably thinking irrationally, but she wouldn't take a chance. Before she could take her chance to kill him, she froze, what if he had a knife? She's no good with weapons to put it lightly, maybe if could get the knife away, she would be able to kill him before he killed her.

Before she could finish her thought, the door opened, and her older sister Cameron stepped in. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were focused on anything else, but Marcela. Marcela sighed, happy it wasn't the man. This was an often thing, a simple turning of a nob was the man, someone leaving the door opened was him hiding in the room, even someone knocking on the door was him. She hasn't even opened the door for anyone who knocked. A petty fear.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Four bells usually meant that the reaping has started in District 4, a sound that Marcela knew. She sighed, opening the door and leaving. Small white, yellow and violet flowers were scattered across the ground, and the smell of sea water drifted through the fields from an inviting breeze.

Her walk was quiet, smiling at random people. When she reached the square she waked over to the booth saying her name, and getting a pick with a needle. She walked over to fifteen year old section and smiled at the girls, who either smiled and waved at the overly happy girl or grabbed their friends arm and step back, afraid that she'd kill their pets. _Again_.

The escort- Plaza Clock came on the stage, his midnight blue suit was covered in small fishhooks, even a hook on his hat. "Well hello!" like always he went on about how glamors it was to be back in District 4 and how he hopped to continue to come back every year. "Well friends, it's time to pick our lucky little lady!" he walked over to the bowl and picked the first one on top. "Miss Marcela Houston!"

_Keep up the innocent facade._

Keeping the smile on her face, but widening her eyes to make her look afraid, but the dark aura that some people sensed around her was evident. It lingered even if she was acting sweet and innocent. People began to look at her, many having the same look the _oh fuck, we picked the wrong person _look. She smiled sweetly at them, if a Capitolians or even someone from another District looked at her, they'd probably think it was a mistake and some asshole rigged the poll. No one would think this sweet little angel would be a heartless murderer.

* * *

**District 4 Goodbye **

**Callaghan Chrysler, age 16**

* * *

_~Twenty Minutes Ago~_

* * *

"_If you love the Capitol so much why don't you just volunteer for your precious District!?" his father yelled. _

"_Dad!" he yelled back, "I didn't mean I wanted to volunteer! I just thought-" his mother cut him off."You just thought how great and almighty the Capitol was!"_

_And it went on like this for about twenty minutes, before he finally agreed to volunteer. That was the first thing he did wrong in twenty-four hours mark. _

_The next was when he volunteered he smiled awkwardly at Marcela. She looked at him, the same look when a Career from 2 had when they saw the small twelve year olds. A look of power and dominance._

_The look of a murderer._

* * *

_The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

**_~Skillet _**_Monster_

* * *

**Writer:** Gah, sorry it took me so long! I wrote Marc's part in thirty minutes and then Coffee updated.. So it's Coffee's fault that I lost all motivation. Then I got tired. I was trying to update two days ago, but I began to get sick and then I just couldn't write- not even the amazing disclaimer. :( Did the Universe just wake up one morning and think, 'Hey, you know that the girl – Demented Kawaii Kittens, no, not the Demented Kawaii Kittens with the Lazy eye, the one that used to have more rolls than a bakery - lets give her so much shit over the next two days that by the end of it, she'll wish she could roll around in cheesecake for the rest of her existence . And lets throw in the cat killing her tribute into the equation while also giving her an illness. Seems like a great plan.'

Sorry if I didn't write the chapter well. I wasn't sure how well to go in detail, I didn't want to go too in, but I didn't want to leave so many details out. Hope you like the two. Marc is my fave tribute already!

So I'm done with the reapings! :D Yay! I'll post the next chapter in two days, it's wrote, but I just don't want to update for another 24 hours. Go check out the blog! :) I worked so freaking hard on that thing! :) If I do another, I will never _ever _fucking do another blog.

God, I wish I had a magical wardrobe that held another world. But, unfortunately, Bed, Bath & Beyond didn't have those wardrobes. So much for beyond, right? Misleading fucking liars.

Oh before I go, I have the results for the poll! :) I'll post a new poll later. :) So be sure to vote!

1 Skylar Andronicus, D6  
8 » 17%  
2 Seraphina Gold, D1  
7 » 14%  
3 Marcela Houston, D4  
6 » 12%  
4 Titus Andronicus, D6  
5 » 10%  
5 Brooke Nile, D3  
4 » 8%  
6 Nicoli Jasco, D1  
3 » 6%  
7 Colleen Hanran, D8  
3 » 6%  
8 Rye Kuna, D9  
3 » 6%  
9 Aden Hanran, D8  
2 » 4%  
10 Kaila Mae Lovell, D10  
2 » 4%  
11 Tanner Mustang, D10  
1 » 2%  
12 Can't They All Win?  
1 » 2%  
13 Leone Jay Bomber, D12  
1 » 2%  
14 Callaghan Chrysler, D4  
1 » 2%


	11. Capitol: Race Horses

**Disclaimer:** Written by a Fan of the Hunger Games—a phrase which here means "Someone who is most certainly _not _Suzanne Collins and would greatly appreciate it if she did not sue her."

* * *

_Money, get away  
Get a good job with more pay  
And your O.K.  
Money, it's a gas  
Grab that cash with both hands  
And make a stash  
New car, caviar, four star daydream  
Think I'll buy me a football team  
Money get back  
I'm all right Jack  
Keep your hands off my stack_

_**~Pink Ford **__Money_

* * *

**Capitol: Capitol 4: City Circle: Betting Station**

**Amaya Rain, age 14**

* * *

"Two hundred for Aden Hanran!"

"Five thousand for Marcela Houston!"

"Ninety thousand for Kaila Mae Lovell!"

The yells of Capitolians were deafening, as many began to knock each-others down to get close to the beating table. A small, petite girl, her hair was pale almost white, as the sun brushed it an iridescent glow omitted through the blonde mane, sparkling like a running stream, was climbing on the backs of them. She snorted as a man yelped in pain, her sharp heals digging into his neck.

When she reached the betting table, a man, no older then fifty, turned ghost white as the girl smirked. "M-m-iss Rain!" he stuttered, "w-what can I do you for?"

Amaya- or Miss Rain as she was better known for, smiled sweetly. "I want to place my bets. Do you mind?"

He nodded, handing her twenty-four cards of the 175th Hunger Games tributes.

**Nicoli Jasco: Age:17, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 12-1**

**Seraphina Gold: Age: 17, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 17-1**

**Clos Silvers: Age: 17, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 4-1**

_**Alexis Ryker: Age: 18, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 24-1**_

**Calvex Chopperhead: Age: 13, Gender: Male , (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 35-1**

**Brooke Nile: Age: 13, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 21-1**

**Callaghan Chrysler: Age: 16, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 8-1**

**Marcela Houston: Age: 15, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 27-1**

**Henry Whitman: Age: 18, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 9-1**

**Catarina Hillman: Age: 15, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 14-1**

**Titus Andronicus: Age: 16, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 9-1**

**Skylar Andronicus: Age: 12, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 64-1**

**Axel Reeds: Age: 17, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 3-1**

**Vine Caro: Age: 15, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 32-1**

**Aden Hanran: Age: 18, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 10-1**

**Colleen Hanran: Age: 17, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 13-1**

**Rye Kuna: Age: 14, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 19-1**

**Zea Grain: Age: 12, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 26-1**

**Tanner Mustang: Age: 15, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 12-1**

**Kaila Mae Lovell: Age: 16, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 15-1**

**Ezra Holland: Age: 17, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 27-1**

**Cadence Lena Coleman: Age: 17, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 24-1**

**Leone Jay Bomber: Age: 18, Gender: Male, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 16-1**

**Nelly Flare: Age: 17, Gender: Female, (Training Score:), Betting Odds: 17-1**

She smiled, checking the boxes. A heart was circled on Tanner's as she kissed it, placing it in the mans hand. "Fifty on Tanner Mustang's box."

He nodded, grabbing the cards from Amaya's hand. "Does your mother know your doing this?"

"No. But I suppose that isn't your business, now is it?" Turning around, she pushed the same man on the ground and walked away.

* * *

_I'm your savior into pieces  
take me with you tonight  
it's all over when I'm with you  
I'm your savior tonight  
I'll be by your side_

_**~Die Happy **__Savior_

* * *

**Writer: **:) I just thought that this would be a bit of a fun way to get to know the chances of your tributes winning.

It's kind of like betting: to get their chances lower or higher put like: Aden Hanran, 13-1. It would go down to 11-1. If they have allies, for each one of them it goes down, if they have injures (broken arm is two points, broken ribs are ½ points, etc.) they gain points for it. And if they the fave they lose points. I'll have the next chappie up soon! So look forward to that!

I have 1 or 2 more train rides to write then I'm all done with the Districts! Chariot rides will come quickly two. I'm going to have four POV's. Careers (D1, D2, D4, and Tanner. Then Skye and Titus. Next Rye. Then D12 male guy. (I'm too lazy to spell his name.)) ;) The rides are going to be threw our fave gamemakers! :)

I'm also going to do sponsoring. OK so I'm doing this a little bit differently. If you _submit a tribute, _your sponsor point system is the following:

Submitting a tribute – 15 sponsor points

Submitting a bloodbath tribute – 20 sponsor points

Submitting a tribute to less popular districts (3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11) – 10 sponsor points

Leaving a _good_ review (Not just nice chapter) – 10 sponsor points

Final 8 – 20 sponsor points a little sponsor gift from mwha

Final 5 – 30 sponsor points a little sponsor girl fro mwha

KEEP IN MIND THIS! If you send your tributes something that you're sending with YOUR sponsor points; it may or may not be sent, depending on your tribute's mentor and if I think it is alright.

If _you didn't submit _then you get to have unlimited points. :) But, you must have an account and review at-least once. I don't want cheaters.

* * *

**Sponsor Points So Far **_I need more reviewers..._

Hoprocker: 110

jhsrn: 240

Coffee: 65

Violet: 100

FinnickOdair69: 45

thewwheisenberg: 60

katsparkle: 10

Too see items, you have to PM me, and I don't accept anything from the reviews. Sorry..


	12. Train Rides: Meet The Mentors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the storyline or characters from the original words. All rights go to their original creators; and or bands and songwriters for their songs. I will not be blamed for stealing others ideas and do not wish for anyone to steal mine. I've put all my efforts and original ideas into my own work so again: DO NOT STEAL! Please and thank you, and have a nice day.

* * *

_Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell _

**_~ACDC_**_ Highway To Hell_

* * *

**District 2 Train Rides**

**Clos Silver, and Alexis Ryker, ages 17 and 18**

* * *

Was he insane?

Stupid?

Retarded?

Those were the thoughts in Alexis' head as she stared at the dark-haired boy, what even his name? The escort yelled out Clos, but he said that he was Satin. He whispered awhile ago for her to call him Grant, but she couldn't decide if he was going to say another name.

He finally looked at her, his face was stained with dirt and tears, as was his clothes. Dirty and wet, homeless, Alexis though, only the poorest would wear that. She realized that she was staring and quickly looked away.

Grant couldn't of felt more insecure as Alexis stared. He so desperately wanted Clos or Satin to take his place, but Clos was standing to the side waiting for Alexis to talk and Clos was too busy laughing at Grant crying. His eyes hurt from all the crying, his body is shaking from the pain, as his heads banging from the stress. This was in no way fun.

Alexis coughed, "I'm Alexis." Satin laughed, fighting his way to speak, of course Clos beat him too it.

"Um, I'm Clos, this is Grant, and Satin." she looked at him as if he was dancing around the room wearing nothing. She was right. He _was_ insane.

"I'm sorry, what?" she managed to get out.

"Sorry.. I think I should introduce our selves," he continued, "I have a multi personality disorder, which I can't really control no because I'm probably going to die. Anyways, I'm pretty rational and calm, but Grant who was crying at the reaping, he is really smart, but he is also very emotional. Satin who tried to kill the volunteer is well... evil."

And with that he finished holding out his hand.

"You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" Alexis asked. This was her last words before her death, and by that: Satin came out and threw her through the window.

That's when the mentor walked in.

* * *

**District 3 Train Rides**

**Brooke Nile, age 13**

* * *

Brooke sighed, Virus, their mentor, was always like this. She had formally known the man from the orphanage, he used to help the woman with the babies, but he never came back after winning the games. She had to admit, other than Mother Hills and Calico, she rather liked him. "What? So you just want us to hide and cry until everyone is killing each-others?"

"Not in the slightest. See, it turns out just waking up in the morning can be as dangerous as anyone stupid enough to take on the whole Career alliance by themselves, and you can just as easily kill yourself sneezing as you could playing Wire Swords." Wire Swords are a game where someone gets two long wires, and you do a sort of sword fighting with it. Many of the kids in District 3 had cuts from the wires. Though, it was never like anyone stopped playing even after nearly cutting their skin off. "Life is dangerous, you see: You could slip in the shower, get hit by a train, mauled by a mutt or drown in breasts (it happens, look it up). It always pays to be safe."

"So what do you suppose we do then!? Hide in a box and cry until the Careers kill each-others!?" Brooke hissed.

Virus nodded. "Sounds good. See you in hell."

* * *

**District 6 Train Rides**

**Skylar Andronicus and Titus Andronicus, 12 and 15**

* * *

"Hi! I'm human. What're you?" Skye smiled, growing tired of having the mentor stare at her like she was dressed in human eye lashes.

Their mentors Ford and Cadillac continued to stare. The two were infamous for being high on morphing, even when they went in the 137th Hunger Games. Amazingly, this year neither of them looked morphed. Ford went first. "I see District 6 won't have a victor this year."

"Well if we don't win there's always next year right?" Skye said. Titus smiled weakly at her, he was a bit angered with himself and Copper for not telling her about the Hunger Games.

Before he could say anything, the other one, Cadillac jumped from her seat and yelled, "Next year!? There isn't going to be a next year! Twenty-three of you die! Only one live! And I can tell you now, neither of you are going to live! Your blind!" she pointed at Titus, "And your an **ing idiot for volunteering! I can tell you this: Nobody's gonna hold your hand and guide you through this hell you idiot! No on is going to help either of you!" Skye sniffled, before running into a room. Titus growled at her before running into the room where Skye went into. Leaving Ford and Cadillac too sit dumbfounded. Ford looked at her. She shrugged. "Hey, you said to be hard on them this year."

* * *

**District 8 Train Rides **

**Colleen Hanran and Aden Hanran, ages 17 and 18**

* * *

"Before we began let's start with names. As you probably already know my name is Lacey Weft, and this is Brush Roller." Lacey, the winner of the 168th games said, sticking her hand out. Her mocha brown hair was messily tied, easily showing her jade eyes. The man next to her smiled falsely at the couple. His eyes were full of pity and distress.

"I'm Aden," he said, pointing to himself, "and this is Colleen."

Colleen nodded, her hand was intertwined with Aden's trying to give her support. Her voice has long since left her, after Emilia and Adeline left the building. Tears had also stopped, probably from the lack of strength from the crying.

"Good, so before we begin- are you two dating or anything we need to know about?" Lacey asked.

Aden's fake smile dropped, he shook his head. It was true; they weren't dating. But, should they know that they are married? It would probably get them more sponsors and sympathetic supporters.

"We're married." Colleen's voice was found, as Aden smiled at her.

"Ah, so I guess that answers if you want to do training privately or not." she jokes, "Okay, tell me everything:your strengths, weaknesses, best weapon, worst weapon. Go."

Aden spoke up first. "Alright, I'm strong, clever, agile, I'm more of a leader then anything, and I'm pretty good at detecting liars. I don't take orders well, I more or less rely on instincts, I can't swim, nor do I like climbing. My best would be a knife or a sword, while I can't really use any long distant weapons."

"Good, you have promise." Brush said, he turned to look at the girl. "And you?"

"Well.. um.." Colleen stuttered, she looked down, gripping Aden's hand more. "I'm not really good at answering things on the spot."

"That's fine. We can work on it in your _private _training." Lacey said.

Colleen sighed, she really wanted nothing more than to go home and be with her child and Aden.

* * *

**District 9 Train Rides**

**Zea Grain and Rye Kuna, ages 12 and 14**

* * *

Zea wiped her eyes, watching as the emotionless boy stared out the window. "I don't know if you know this, but my name is Zea. What's yours?"

She knew the boys name: Rye Kuna. Who wouldn't know of the boy who brought bread to the cemetery? Her brother told her that he went and feed the crows. She thought that he was a bit weird for that, but the boys at her school, had told her that he would dig the graves up and switch the bread with the bones. Another one said that, it wasn't bread- but past tribute skin. Rumors went around and were quickly dealt with later. (One said he was just visiting a relative probably- needless to say; they laughed and brushed his idea off.) He was forever known as Bread-Boy, when some little girl was seen eating the bread with her.

The boy ignored her, his eyes were begging for him to jump out the window and run to Pepper. To tell her that he promised to be back soon, that he loved her, that he messed her, that he wished he could save her from dying. He's sister died when she turned four, that was 6 years ago. She died by, well she died from starvation, poor living condition, and from the flood. She would have died from the cancer she had grown up with, but her body let the other one win. He wished that he could have been smarter and stole medical supplies instead of begging the healers to help her. They refused him every time, District 9 wasn't poor, but it wasn't rich like District 1, but most people could survive with some left overs. That was District 9's only good thing from being an outer District.

"So, um," Zea said, not realizing that he didn't want to talk. "Back in the District were you murdering people?"

Rye looked at the girl, his face paled. Did he really look like a murderer? He can admit his piercing brown eyes, spiky pony-tail, and pierced ears didn't quite say I_'m a happy-go-lucky boy who has the best life ever!_. But did it really make him look like he was a murderer?

"Cause if you are, can you not skin me alive or take out all my bones and replace them with bread?" her tone was innocent, possibly more than it should have been.

"Fine." he leaned his head down, his voice got deep for a second. "But say I'm a murderer again, and I'll have no problem killing you. Got it?"

"Y-yes!" she gulped, fear was transparent in her voice.

"Good." standing up, he looked at the girl, "That counts if you get in my way also."

Zea nodded, watching as the boy left the room. Rye sighed, he of course didn't want to threaten the kid, but he needed to get back home. To be with Pepper- well what was left of Pepper.

* * *

**District 10 Train Rides**

**Tanner Mustang a****nd Kaila Mae Lovell, ages 15 and 16**

* * *

The two had only been on the train, and Jesse, their mentor, had already gotten irritated with Tanner. He had began to flirt with Candy Cane and then tried to flirt with an avox. After that he went into the dinning room and ate like a pig, not even bothering to keep his feet off the table (nor keep his hands off any females.). Jesse quickly scolded him and not having manners (or mannerisms as he called it.). As the last three times, he ignored him and went on to act like a total brat, until Jesse punched him.

"Listen here you little prick," he hissed, "Instead of acting like you know everything, shut up and listen to what others have to say. I can guarantee that you will learn something new."

"Bite me."

* * *

**District 12 Train Rides**

**Leone Jay Bomber, age 17**

* * *

He took one final drag from his cigarette, exhaling the smoke upward in a final huff. He looked down, causing a few locks of his blonde hair to fall right in front of his face. He quickly flipped his head back, sweeping the strands of hair away from his eye. He wasn't addicted. Addicts smoked constantly, he rarely ever smoked, usually whenever he had some thing on his mind that he couldn't shake off or whenever he was bored and decided to take a break. This cigarette was being used to calm his nerves from being reaped and having to go to the _Death Games _with his mentor who had decided they were another batch of bloodbaths and began to pig out by the buffet.

His District partner Nelly Flare, was well.. the mayor's daughter. Or in many of the citizens of the Steam's word: a total bitch beyond and back. He had met the dark-hair brown-eyed teen before of course, she was the girl who made it her life goal to pick on Leone for working as a janitor.

Leone flicked his cigarette on the floor stepping on it, leaving it for when the avoxes clean.

* * *

_In this dirty old part of the city  
Where the sun refuse to shine  
People tell me there ain't no use in trying  
Now my girl you're so young and pretty  
And one thing I know is true  
You'll be dead before your time is due  
I know _

_**~The Animals **__We Gotta Get Out of this Place_

* * *

**Writer: **I know there's not much, and some didn't get a POV, but they'll be getting a chariot ride POV. :) A few new tributes, Clos and Alexis even got to be mentioned. This is the only time you guys get to see them, a friend of mine made Clos... I'm too lazy to write a reaping.. So say hi or something... :/

Anyone you like? Anyone you dislike? Anything? I haven't had any sleep, so I don't have enough energy to find a clever way to say for you guys to review or I'll sick Marcela on you...actually that wasn't bad...

I'm going to introduce everyone by the Chariot Rides. The ones that got a reaping were people who will probably last longer, or had an interesting back story that I'd be easier to write for their reaping, instead of doing it as a flashback in the games or something. :) I didn't want to drag the story with the reapings and then by the time that I get to the games, I get bored and possibly abandon the story. So if your tribute wasn't introduced in the train rides or reaping, their in the Chariot Rides.

I'm finished with the Chariot rides, but I'm not posting until tomorrow, so yay... Anyone else think the chappies are getting shorter? They always seem to be...


	13. Chariot Rides: Dress To Impress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunger Games and wouldn't particularly care to. I would like a rental agreement with the option to buy for Brutus. A short term contract with Caesar Flickerman wouldn't be turned down. A Long-term agreement with Gale Hawthorne would probably be a whole lot of fun. Any time Rue wants to open negotiations, call me and oh for a weekend with Finnick Odair. Oddly Katniss and Gloss' sister (despite being hawt) Cashmere do nothing for me.

* * *

_Why you dressing up tonight?  
We don't need money to kill the lights  
And why we talking over it?  
I don't need words to feel those lips  
And I love how you're up for it  
Anything we want is in our grip  
It seems to me, that we could be  
Dressed up to undress_

_**~Breathe Carolina **Dressed Up To Undress_

* * *

**Capitol: Capitol 2: Waiting Area**

**Brooke Nile and Calvex Chopperhead, ages 13 and 13**

* * *

"There are people that squeeze the life out of you while there were others that barely touched your skin. Those were the worst. Your just standing there, and they aren't even touching you - their arms are just kind of hovering over your skin as if when they'll touch you, you'll just shrink away." Vex said, his words began to stick together the longer he talked. Brooke sighed, she was beyond bored of hearing the kid talk for the past hours. More so of him just talking about hugs. "Those are the hugs that kill you with their awkwardness. Do you like hugs?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't being touched."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"'Cause why, did a giant Peacekeeper tackle you to the ground and threaten to stab you with wires all day unless you tell everyone that you hated being touched for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"Oh.. why then?"

"I just do."

"Do you like kisses?"

"No."

"Being tickled?"

"No."

"Do you like anything?"

"Not really."

"Oh, alright!"

"You talk a lot."

"I know, my parents tell me that a lot. You know, once I talked for twenty hours straight, I think that is a record for the books!"

"Your weird."

"I know. You know, everyone needs a little humor in their lives. Do you have any humor?"

"Sometimes."

"That's good! I like humor, do you like humor?"

"I'm going to ignore you now."

"Alright!"

* * *

**Capitol: Capitol 2: Waiting Area**

**Skylar Andronicus and Titus Andronicus, ages 12 and 16**

* * *

"Titus?" Skylar asked her older brother, "the men in the room said I was going to die, why did they say that? Are they going to kill me?"

"You're not going to die. I forbid it. All right?" he smiled. Skylar smiled slightly, taking her brothers hand.

"Titus? Your not going to die are you?"

"I'd never leave you alone."

* * *

**Capitol: Capitol 2: Five Minutes Before Train Rides Start**

**Nelly Flare and Leone Jay Bomber, ages 18 and 17**

* * *

He sighed, Nelly had began to greatly annoy him. She had gone off on him about twenty time since the two had separated from each-others and gotten dressed for the rides. He had tried to make small talk, something he wasn't really the type to do, but he thought that it would help ease both of their nerves. "You know who calls their kid Leone anyways? Someone who likes weird names, obviously. That's what your parents were. Weird. Just weird. As are all of your family. And your fucking weird ass - you know what, Mr. Janitor, it is a lot to take in and I've had enough bull today. I don't need anymore expect myself, so don't come over here, and say something drama-ish because if you do that, I will rip your fucking orange fucking glasses from your fucking dirty face and shove them down your fucking throat." He had gotten the idea that she had liked to cuss and yell at people.

"Attention Districts," a speaker said, "the parade will start in five minutes, please start to return to your chariots. District 1 shall lead as always."

Leone sighed- again, it felt like just minutes before he was back at the school he worked at, trying to clean the hallways while the younger kids picked on him. Of course, the teachers usually shooed them away before any damage to his ego was hurt. Though, it never really was hurt, he didn't really care if the kids picked on him for being the school janitor, he needed a way to survive and being a janitor was a better option then going in the mines. (He wasn't actually old enough to be a miner, but sometimes they turned a blind eye.)

"Gah, your still here," Nelly snorted, walking over to him, "would'a thought you would'a been turned into an avox for making the beautiful Capitol even more ugly."

Leone rolled his dark eyes, he wasn't the type to be rude back, but maybe this was this one exception. "You know, if you weren't such a brat at times, you could've played the sweet mayors daughter."

She scuffed, "_WELL_! There goes _any _hope of the District rooting for you anymore. You can kiss any hope of returning home anymore, peasant."

"Attention tributes," the speakers went off again, "it is now time to start the train rides, please return to your chariots now."

The two got onto their chariot. Not a single look was shared between the two.

* * *

**Capitol: Capitol 2: City Circle: Tribute Rides**

**Kristeena Soy and Cavan ****Reymono, ages 31 and 24**

* * *

Hundreds of thousands of Capitolians began to rush into the Circle, many of them holding large glasses of champagne of some kind. A few of them even carrying bundles of roses: red, white, pink, a woman held a few dozen black roses (possibly to be thrown at Clos Silvers.), and a few small girls held purple roses. Of course, this wasn't unusual for a few thousand people to throw at their favorite tributes, while others just liked throwing random roses at tribute. _How childish_, thought Kristeena, _though I can't lie and say that I haven't done this before. _She smirked as a male avox walked into the room and placed a large glass of alcohol into her hand, before bowing and walking out of the room obediently.

Soon later, Cavan walked into the room, a look of angst was over his face. Planting himself on the chair next to her, he groaned. _The life of a Gamemaker shall never be easy- nor fun_, he thought. Ordering a avox to get him a cup of whatever Kristeena was getting, he watched as the Peacekeepers was setting up the streets for the tributes. Of course, it took the Peacekeepers hours to make sure that the Capitolians didn't get hurt or tried to get near the tributes, nearly all of them was too busy restraining a couple fan girls to even sneak a peak at the elaborate costumes.

Quickly, but longer then what the twenty-four-year old man expected, the avox came in and gave the man the alcoholic beverage. The man smiled into his drink as the first set of tributes came out.

First up was District 1 and as always, they were dressed up with pretty jewels and were thrown roses from every side. True to her name, Seraphina was dressed in an mid-thigh length strapless sweetheart cut red ruby dress. A crown with a large ruby on it was placed on her head, even a large golden scepter with a large red ruby was given to her. Next to her, Nicoli was wearing a double-breasted suit with a red tie and red jewels covering his suits. He also had a crown with a dark red jewel on the top, the same as Seraphina he also had a scepter. Seraphina kept grabbing his hand, but was forced to let go as he kept glaring at her. Though he smiled (it was only a small smile, but Cavan still counted it as a smile.) as a Capitol woman began to yell that she loved him, and that she's making her father sponsor him.

Next was District 2, or what was left of District 2. According to the mentor and escort, Clos threw his district partner off the train and was now being thrown black roses. A Peacekeepers said that Clos was in tears after her death, but neither of them was convicted about that. Clos was glaring hatefully at the Capitol woman who was screaming "I LOVE YOU CLOSY!" and throwing red roses at him. Clos was dressed as a statue. Not really original or unique, but Cavan thought it was because that he was the only tribute and that made it a bit hard to dress. Sadly, not even Clos could pull off the whole 'I'm-too-badass-to-have-a-partner.' look. Though that was Cavan and Kristeena's opinions as the Capitolians went crazy for the boy.

"Think he killed his District partner, Cavan?" Kristeena asked, taking a bite out of some brownie. Cavan nodded, though she already expected for him to do it.

District 3 was another story as both tributes stood there awkwardly. Some of the citizens clapped- though it was only to be polite. Both kids, were looking at their feet- not even trying to make themselves noticed. Brooke was wearing a small black dress with yellow lines of electric cords, her hair was standing up- making it look like she was being electrocuted, and small wires on her neck, wrist, ear, and her waist. Vex was wearing a suit with black and yellow lines- a black suit, a yellow line with sparks, and a white under shirt. A split second later, both tributes' clothes turned off for a second, before they turned back on having thousands of electric volts came from their wires, making them look like they was being electrocuted. Thousands of roses and cheers were heard as Cavan placed his drink down.

Kristeena coughed out her drink as she saw District 4's outfits. The two- Marcella or Macy or something like that was wearing a tight blue dress. The top of the dress had lines of green material that fall to the floor. It looked like sea weed. The dress sparkles, as if representing the sea glistening under the sun. Her hair is in perfect curls and shining. "Very pretty. Callaghan, I must say, looks dashing." Kristeena said. His blonde hair is in a quiff. He is wearing a similar costume to Marcy (Cavan couldn't for the life of him think of what her name was.) except for he was wearing blue shorts, and the rest of his body is exposed. They both wore golden sandals that have long gold straps that wrap around their legs, up to their knees. They look powerful. Another large reaction comes from the audience as they were thrown flowers.

Cavan yelled for another avox to get him another drink, as soon as the next district rolled out. The girl was wearing a jet black dress, with torn rims, and frayed edges. Streams of fabric run down the end. Each of these represents dripping oil, and is coated in a thin paint, making it look thick and gooey, giving it a Gothic look. Her hair has been dyed a pitch black, and has a shimmery appearance, while her make-up is all jet black, with gothic lipstick, and running eyeliner down her cheeks, with the rest of her face being pure white. The boy is wearing something similar. He wears a pitch black suit jacket, with a dark shirt, black trousers with a white tie. He wears back wingtips with a white stripe down the middle, and his hair is similar to the girls. Spiked up, and dyed black with gel to give it an oily greased look. He wears the same black lipstick, and black eye liner trailing down his face, with his skin being dusted a pitch white.

"Next is that little blind girl? Skylar is it?" Kristeena asked. Cavan nodded, already knowing that was her favorite district, next to District 11 that is.

The next District got loud cheers, even before most of them even saw them. Titus was wearing a glittery bronze jumpsuit which looks like the ones that the conductor of the train has. He has a black conductor's hat that has silver linings. His is also wearing black shiny boots. His face has coal dust over his face, but it is applied smoothly so that his face can be seen. Skye is wearing a long flowing silver metallic looking dress, it has a detailed pattern, she began to spin, making Kristeena and Cavan see a birds eye view of a block of the road, it also looks like little cars are driving on and of the roads. The crowd began to cheer and clap for them. Their chariot's design looks like a train, and there is a fragrant fume coming out from the pipe in the train.

"Very cute." Cavan smiled, as an avox came back with a drink. He took it greedily, and chugged half of it down. Kristeena nodded, writing a few notes down about ranking their stylist up.

Next was the lumber district. Axel was dressed in pale green robes, with hoods covering his tanned face. Under his face there is no make-up or anything. Just darkness. The robes are stitched in a light green pattern of flowers and trees in a dark brown. Axel has no gimmicks and a light dust of dark green falls on him as they go around the place. He is carrying tall staffs wound round with elegant red flowers. The girl, Vine, was wearing something similar, she had a floor-length ballgowns coated in leaves. With a delicately stitched pattern. Its a darker green, but it gets paler as the chariot goes on. She is holding a long green fans, with small emeralds in them. It catches the light and send shimmers into the crowd. The two was hardly illustrious as most was still in awe from Skye and Titus or was getting bored.

"Their the married couple? Kathleen and Hidan?" Kristeena asked.

Cavan shook his head. "Colleen and Aden, miss Soy."

As the two talked about what their names was, their chariots came out. The color pattern was black and purple, just like in previous years. On Colleen's body, she had on a light weight material to coincide with her petite stature. Her dress had sleeves down to her wrists, which was designed with swirl-like patterns. The skirt of the dress was purple while the top half was black. Her headpiece was just a simple tiara with a black hue. Aden's costume was similar, but he wore a suit rather than a dress. The top half of the suit was black while the other half was purple. He had a ringed crown on his head. They began waving to the passing crowd.

"They have a daughter, Adrenaline?" Cavan asked, wondering if Kristeena's appalling memory had rubbed off on him.

"Yes, I think that was her name.." she sad, watching as District 9 came out.

Cheers and cries went down heavily as many was now standing plainly and lightly clapping. The cute little girl from District 9 was wearing a golden dress, that goes down to her feet. Hidden beneath the fabric are a pair of limbering heels, that are about 4 inches making her taller then her District partner, with silver straps attaching them to her feet. The dress is pretty basic, with some tiny intricate designs in a lighter colored thread of wheat patterns. Her hair is braided down her side, with a golden thread, that trails down. Her make-up is very light, with a golden eye liner, and a flowery pattern along her face. Her cheeks have been dusted with gold, and she has a pale brown lipstick to finish the grain theme. The boy, Rye, was wearing a golden suit, which is tight fitting to his scrawny body, with a slightly darker top beneath the suit. He's also wearing a pair of tight leather shoes that clamp to his feet, while hiding below the wide ended trousers. Again, the rim of his suit, and the left side of the body has been layered with detailed patterns resembling wheat blowing in the wind. His long jet black hair has been ruffled slightly and has some gold dust sprinkled onto his head. It was above average then the average District 9 costumes.

"Should Krystal be moved up this year again?" Cavan asked, his face was slightly pink from the alcohol.

"Possibly."

District 10 had a rather... delicious outfits to say the least. Tanner was nearly all the way stripped naked, only wearing a small raw meat covering around his waist. He had a few butcher knives in his hand and a clever spray of meat was sprayed so even Kristeena, and Cavan could smell it. Kaila was dressed in a pure white dress that went to her knees and had cotton stitched to the neckline and bottom of her dress, making her be the prey. Cavan smiled, a rather clever idea.

"Tanner Mustang..." Kristeena mumbled. "Have you heard of the name Mustang before, Cavan?" he shook his head, asking her why it mattered. Probably just another Mustang in the past. She shrugged. "Probably."

The two from District 11 wore a dress and suit made from leaves and was throwing apples and pears to the Capitolians. They was rather boring outfits to say the least.

"And finally District 12." Kristeena said. "Do the rides get shorter to you every year, also?"

"Yes." he responded.

District 12 girl, Nelly, had a short cut flowing black dress, with red streaks intertwined with flowing black coils, and her face was coated with ash and coal dust, and so is her brown hair. It just flow back naturally though, and cascade down her back. She was a wearing black tights, and basic black high heels though, and have very detailed make-up like flames. Leone had an open shirt, that is pure black, and had a red rose in his pocket. He has a full length black trousers, and plain black shoes. His orange glasses were gone, and replaced with red and black sunglasses. He had basic hair, that was slightly ruffled, with black and red dust mixed in.

The chariots begin to slow down, and the crowd silences. The president announces somethings about the game, but nothing really new. And the chariots come to an end, the tributes leaving into the training building, and streets begin to clear quickly. This was only stage one, and only the games beginning. Each of the tributes had been seen, and now they needed to prove their worth.

"Time to get ready," Cavan whispered, "the games are closer then ever now."

* * *

_Hey Mr. Buttercup  
Spin the wheel and try your luck  
The spotlight's shining bright tonight on you  
Bring along your lady friend, do a dance from way back when  
Tonight's the night when all your dreams come true  
Hey there sour grapes  
Down in the dumps, long in the face  
Drinkin' down your dinner, all alone  
Feelin' bad, feelin' blue, tonight the rainbow ends with you _

_**~Ween **__Hey There Fancy Pants_

* * *

**Writer: **Sorry it took so long, I'm the worse fashion maker ever. :( I'm not even good with matching my clothes.. Hope I did good enough, writing this was rather hard and annoying, the Chariot Rides are never fun, they do crap anyways with the stories. By the time I actually realized this, I was already waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ay past 6, and I didn't want to delete 1,425 words. Sorry if District 5 doesn't sound like light or whatever they freaking do, I couldn't think of anything, so I decided to do it as them being in the dark. :) So bite me.

I hope I got everyone's mini POV's right, I tried to keep everyone in character, but I didn't think many of the kids would feel like normal after being violated (I don't care if the stylist are supposed to strip them naked and pluck everything, that is violation in every degree.), and made to have 100.000 plus creepy lookin' people look at them for hours.. How long is the Chariot rides anyways, I don't remember Katniss saying it, but I'm guessing they take a lot of laps around the Square.

Sorry if I messed up on my tenses, I had an abnormally hard time trying to keep it like that. My beta-reader yelled at me and quit so I'm on my own! :)

So, my next update is soon as I have nearly 82% of the training done, already. :) So look forward! In the meanwhile, send in the bets (remember, they help your tributes live longer... probably...),update your stories (I miss seeing updates...) review (those help two!), PM me about chocolate muffins ( :) I'll be glad to.), and then smile and dance. :) Sounds fun, eh? So go do something!


	14. Training Day 1: Talent's Not Common

**Disclaimer: ***cries, her no make-upped face running* Wah~! You guys be mean! Why can't I own the Hunger Games? I'll be nice to everyone! I'll feed every district! Please!? I'll starve and torture Snow! And Coin! Please!? I'll um... have Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, Thresh, and Finnick strip for everyone! *puppy face* Pleeeeeeeeasssssssssse!? (I don't own the Hunger Games.) You guys are mean. -_- Mean girls/boys.

_In this world I owe nothing to no one  
Live by the days or however your money's spent  
Talent's such a common thing  
But I haven't seemed to find mine yet  
I've ridden my insecurities  
All the way to a place called destiny _

_**~Blacklisted **__Nowhere, USA_

* * *

**District 6 Tribute: Capitol; Capitol 2; The Hunger Games Training and Housing; Training Center**

**Skylar Andronicus, and Avox Number 24142 (Asteroid Flare) ages 12, and 56**

* * *

Oil.

That was what the woman smelled like. Fresh oil to be exact. The same kind of oil she smelled whenever she went with her brothers to the tracks. She had remembered her mother snapping at them whenever they came back from the tracks. They had always some how gotten the smell of oil onto their dirty clothing.

She missed that smell.

Skye reached her pale hand out to the arm, grabbing it tentatively. ""Can I touch your face?" Skye asked. Without waiting for a response, she smiled softly, leading her hand up to the woman's face.

It was cold.

Very cold. Kinda like when it began to snow back home. Snow cold. Why was her face cold? Was she having a cold or something? Did she stick her head in the cold box machine? Why'd she do that then? Skye sighed, realizing that she'd have to ask her instead of asking herself that.

"My name is Skylar, but you can call me Skye if you want," she said, taking her hand off the woman's face. "What's yours?"

Asteroid inwardly sighed, wishing that she could answer back. The Capitol took Asteroid from her position in a training facility for Peacekeepers and told that she had to help out a special needs child for the Hunger Games. At first she was happy and excited that she got to leave the miserable training place and got to help lead a small blind girl for a few hours for three days. That was all, nothing big. Just lead a little girl around. Simple.

"You know it's not very nice to ignore someone." Skye muttered, latching her arm around Asteroid's. "I think we're supposed to go to the training room. Or well that's what Slate said we are supposed to go after nine. I'm not really sure where that is though.."

Asteroid took a step forward, Skye behind her began to slowly walk after her. The two made it to the elevator and were quickly in the training room. Asteroid craned her head to see that most of the tributes were already there, only missing the two from 12 and the boy from 9. She carefully leads Skye to the fire making station. Might as well start with the survival stations.

Before the two sat down, a dark-skinned woman walked in the middle of the room and blew a whistle. "Please gather up tributes."

The woman began her speech on how they should all play nice and make friends. Then she went on how they should train hard, and learn everything including the survival stations.

"You were right; we should go back to the fire-place." Asteroid looked at her, how'd she know that they were in the fire making station. The trainer hadn't said anything yet, and Asteroid was sure that she was blind and couldn't see the sign that said fire station. Skye smiled. "I smelt the charcoal."

* * *

**District 5 and 9 Tributes: Capitol; Capitol 2; The Hunger Games Training and Housing; Training Center; Weaponry Station; Knife Station**

**Henry Whitman and Rye Kuna****, ages 18 and 14**

* * *

"I don't think glaring at it is gonna make it anymore cooperative," Rye quipped teasingly. Henry lifted his gaze to him and pointedly lifted one eyebrow. It clearly read as "look who's talking" and he had a point: Rye told him that he was the dark and moody child of District 9. Hell, most people thought that he was a serial bone snatcher back home! Henry laughed quietly when Rye had told him that they thought he replaced the bones with bread. Henry even asked if he was going to have an army of bread monsters.

The two had quickly decided to ally up with each others on the elevator ride, though it didn't start until after the Rye had quietly mocked the woman and said, "ah, so play nice and then be a bastard while killing some poor helpless child." Henry had quietly responded to him saying "no, be a nice bastard by lying and make an alliance with 'em, then kill them."

That's how their alliance started.

"Oh really?" Henry mumbled angrily. "Then why don't you try to. Then tell me if it's so easy."

Rye glared at Henry quickly, grabbing the throwing knife from his hand, "I'm not much of a knife thrower, but I guess I could try."

And he threw.

Right in the crotch.

"Not much of a knife throw, eh?" Henry teased.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

**District 10 Tribute: Capitol; Capitol 2; The Hunger Games Training and Housing; Training Center; Traps and Snares Section; Snare Making Station**

**Tanner Mustang, age 15**

* * *

The girl from District 1.

The girl from District 4.

The girl from District 5.

The girl from District 7- possibly.

The girl from District 8.

His girl.

And the girl from 12.

Those were the hottest women in the games. And he got to be in the arena with them! This was like an early/late birthday present when his parents remembered him! He couldn't have felt happier. He had tried to approach the girl from District 4, it went well. She only smiled creepily at her and then after he tried to kiss her, she wrapper in small arms around his neck and squeezed him until his district partner tried to pull her off him. It showed that they both wanted him.

He began to leaning against the wall and stare at the girl from District 5. She was a cutie. With light brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, and a cute little body; she was a cutie to ever degree. Though cute wasn't what Tanner had hoped for, but he had only her and six other girls before he had to switch to the guys. His district partner would probably die to have him as an ally, then again, so would every single girl in District- no Panem.

Every girl wants him, and every guy wants to be him.

Tanner tells himself that everyone day whenever he is at a mirror. Of course, he already knew that even the beautiful man looking back at him in the mirror knew that. _Everyone_ knew.

Tanner walked over to the snares and traps section and began to make his first ever snare. It looked so cool as he began to make a loop and began to twist the wire back. He knew how to make a snare. Well at-least now he did. Just by looking at it he knew how to make it. It totally wasn't because of the picture that explained how to make a snare nor that their was a man who was standing over him and yelling when he didn't twist the wire around enough. After twisting it, he began to fold the string and began to fold it. He tied an overhand (or well the trainer tied an overhand for him, while he sat and stared.) When he finished making the snare he walked over to where his district partner was in the gauntlet section.

"Well hello Kaila." he said shooting Kaila a somewhat lecherous smile. "And what are you doing?"

Kaila frowned, already knowing whose voice it was without even looking down. She nodded to the trainer and quickly began to jump from the first platform to the next. Tanner quickly rolled his eyes. _Planning hard to get I see,_ Tanner thought.

* * *

**District 1 Tribute: Capitol; Capitol 2; The Hunger Games Training and Housing; Training Center; Water Station**

**Seraphina Gold, age 17**

* * *

The Water Station.

That was the first station that Seraphina visited. She remembered that there wasn't any water based arena's in over twenty years so this year the arena could be a large ocean or something close to it.

She figured that was her best guess.

Seraphina quickly dove down and began to float underneath, holding her breath.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_SPLASH!_

Not being able to hold her breath any longer, she dove back up and took a breath. The timer on the wall next to her showed _0:06. _A total of six seconds, her score was horrible. She really needs to practice swimming some more before she left the station. Taking one last, she dove under water and began to float underneath again.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

"Did you drown?"

_SPLASH!_

Seraphina quickly dove up as a dark figure toward over her submerged body. The boy had dark brown hair and a rather soulless dark eyes. Rather intimidating in Seraphina's mind. His eyes were just staring at her wet face, not a single emotion was on his face. He just stood there, his arms crossed.

There was a pregnant pause of absolute silence, neither of them saying a word to the other.

Finally, Seraphina slowly swam over to the stairs and was quickly met with the older male. She tried to take a step around him, but he just walked sideward and was staring her down.

"Um, can you please move?" she asked timidly. Normally, she would have ordered the guy to move or at-least ignore him and get on with her training, but his eyes felt like they were controlling her.

"No." His face turned deadly now.

_SPLASH_

* * *

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
Herald what your mother said  
Readin' the books your father read  
Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time  
Some may have more cash than you  
Others take a different view  
My oh my heh, hey _

_**~Des'ree**__ You Gotta Be_

* * *

Writer: Gah, sorry that I took so long. :( I had a horrible time trying to figure out how to write the first day of training, I've tried to write it at-least thirty times, but I really hated them. Trying to write this with writer's block is horrible. I hope I got the personalities right, I kept having to erase what they say and re-write it. :(

Gah, I'm really starting to hate training. I do hope you liked the chappie though. Oh and don't worry, Seraphina is safe, just got pushed in the water. Anyone liking the alliance between Rye and Henry? Does anyone see who their tributes will ally up with? :) If you didn't get a POV or a mention you'll get a POV or mention in the next chapter. :D Where so close to the games! I can't wait to start writing it!

See you all next Sunday, or whenever I get the next chappie up. Oh and sorry if I got the snare thing wrong. I just sorta guessed on how you make a snare. :/ Sorry it's so short again, I promise to make it longer in the interviews and training scores.


	15. Sorry - Hiatus

**Writer: **Okay, so let me explain this. :( Over the past days, I've been trying and trying and trying to write the chapter and well, I don't know. I'm not sure if it's because of Writer's Block, or stress, or even my ADD, but I just can't seem to focus on writing. :( I'm so sorry. I thought maybe it was because I was just bored of writing it so I switched to another one of my fandoms for a few days then went back to writing Hunger Games. I wrote a line, deleted it, wrote a tiny paragraph, deleted it. It pretty much went like that for a few days. :( Then I just thought that maybe I was just tired off my syot and so I went to my tribute making guide and then I published the chapter I wrote for it. So I went to the conclusion that I was just tired of writing the syot and I should pause and write some of the other stories I have up for a while and the go back to writing my syot. Any of that make since?

I'm sorry, that's pretty much a blob of my rambling. To make it shorter (– and easier to understand.), I'm not sure if it's my ADD hating me, or just I'm tired of writing the syot, I'm deciding to just put this on hold for a little bit and focus of other stuff for a bit. But I do promise that I will finish the story. I'll PM everyone when I start writing again, which I do hope is soon. I'm unsure if it'll be before August, but I'm going to try, and kick-whatever this block is in the ass quickly. In the meantime, have a cookie.

Since if I post this chapter without a small story of something, I decided to post small POV of the tributes in the arena or the interviews or the training sessions, or just even a convo they ever having.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **(I'm unsure if I should put a disclaimer in the story still...) Well. Do I look like an extremely kick-ass, awesomely faced girl who made the movie/games/books that we all love? No. Sorry, but I'm strictly an FF author who will probably never get her ideas off the ground enough so she can become an fiction writer. I know. I hate that two.

* * *

**Nicoli:**

He looked at the girl, her face looked innocent, but he knew their was no way in hell that she was innocent. "If your just going to kill me, then get it over with!" he yelled. "I don't want Analy to this part."

* * *

**Seraphina:**

Nodding enthusiastically, she grinned brightly while praising Clos, "You got it! I knew you weren't all muscles and frowns you Sherlock! My big scary sadistic genius!" Seraphine's fever was getting worse by each praise.

* * *

**Brooke:**

Brooke sat on the ground of the cave. She hugged her legs and placed her head between them. And she began to cry. She couldn't hold back the tears any more. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She just kept crying and crying.

* * *

**Marcela:**

"Just remember... he was my friend, you are a stranger..." Marcela said, as she drew a X on the boys neck as he gulped and raised her knife. Her face was empty and emotionless. "_Nothing_."

* * *

**Callaghan**

He felt like there was something very big intently following him, and he didn't dare tell them, lest they think he was paranoid and crazy. Every time he saw the whatever-it-was in the corner of his eye, it made him feel better.

* * *

**Titus**

A mutt raced down from the subway, blood was dripping from it's snout. Titus began to pant, each step he took was like stabbing a million needles in an already existing wound. He knew if Skye and him didn't get away now, they'd be the next dim stars in the sky. Skye, who was now barely able to stand, let alone run from a mutt. Her ankle was probably broken, along with her many other injuries, she could barely stand. "Titus.. m-my ankle hurts.."

* * *

**Skye:**

"Hi." she smiled, feeling as if she was four. Her mentor told her to play off as an innocent, hopefully making everyone underestimate her. Titus laughed when she had thrown a fit when he told her. She did not want to act like she was a baby.

* * *

**Aden:**

"Your long-standing offer to have sex with my wife is much appreciated." Aden growled, sizing the younger 15-year old male up. Crossing his muscled arms he only managed to let out a quiet; "now get lost, kid."

* * *

**Colleen:**

She was dying. And Aden knew it. Her pale face stared at Aden as blood flowed through her stomach. "A-A-A-Aden?" she asked, her words sloppy. "My only wish is to die in your arms..." Aden stared at her, gathering her up in his muscled arms. She grabbed onto his arm, "Win for Adeline." Those were her final words as she took her last breath. A single tear cascaded down her cheek.

* * *

**Tanner:**

Tanner snorted confidently, his chest puffed out proudly. "Y'all know, there's many reasons on why I volunteered. I guess I should start with my nickname. They call me Pretty Boy for lots of reasons, but mainly because I'm handsome, I'm a chick magnet, I'm charming, and I'm persuasive." Tanner finished just as the buzzer went off.

* * *

**Kaila**

"Someone special back home?" Kaila repeated, a small blush on her cheeks. Was Ryker special. Of course he was, but not in the way that they wanted to know. Would he be mad if she said this? She'd get sponsors that's for sure. She smiled softly. "Yes." she answered. "Ryker. Were very close."

* * *

**Leone**

"Final two." Leone mused under his breath. He grabbed a match from his backpack and lit it. A cigarette was in his mouth. He lit the cigarette and took the first drag of the cigarette. And for the first time ever in his life. He layed against the large green vine, and took a break. No one was here to tease him because of his occupation, no one was here to talk or criticize him. It was just him. He was relaxed for sure.


End file.
